The Avatar and The Summoner:Book 1 Freedom
by Kitsune of Fate
Summary: Zuko's life changes as he is visited by a spirit from a future he never experienced, causing the threads of fate to slowly unwind. Follow his journey as he builds a resistance to stop Ozai. Co-written by Doctor Anthony. Final Fantasy x-over. Lemons later.
1. Prologue

"Zuzu, Sephy, hurry up. I want to talk to you two alone." an eager young girl with cropped, black hair yells at her two brothers.

"Calm down, Zula. We're coming." the older boy with long white hair tells his younger sister. He turns to his younger brother with short balck hair. "Come on Zuko."

"Why do we have to go Sephiroth. I don't want to hang out with Azula today, I want to go play with Lu Ten." Zuko complains.

"We'll go meet with our cousin later. But for now Azula needs us." Sephiroth explains calmly.

"Fine, but only for a little bit." Zuko says, pouting. "I don't like playing with her, she is demented for a six year old."

Sephiroth laughs. "No kidding." The brothers walk on and meet an irritated Azula in her room.

"Finally, what took you so long." she asks, looking very irritated.

"Just talking." Sephiroth replies. "So what is so urgent that you needed to call us to your room?"

"I have been thinking a lot lately, and I realized something. You two spend too much time with Lu Ten. I want you two too stop hanging out with him and start hanging out with me, Ty Lee, and Mai."

Zuko looked shocked. "Why?"

"Because I am your sister, and he is only your cousin. I should be more important than him."

Sephiroth frowned. "You can't control us, Azula. We will not stop hanging out with Lu Ten."

"If that is your choice, the so be it. I was my hands of you two. Get out." Azula points at the door and the brothers leave.

"This isn't good, is it Seph?" Zuko asks.

"No it isn't. She is father's favorite after all. We just need to watch our backs."

"At least we still have mom."

"Ya, that is a good thing, isn't it?" Sephiroth says smiling.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

An auburn haired girl was running threw her village, trying desperately to find her sister. "Hey, Suki, what's the rush?" an older man in the village asks.

"I can't find Rydia. Have you seen her?"

"Yup, she went to Avatar Kyoshi's temple about ten minuets ago."

Suki smiles and rushes off. "Thank you." she yells over her shoulder. She runs up to the temple and finds the young, green haired girl standing at the entrance. Suki walks up behind her and whispers, "Where have you been, young lady?"

Rydia turns around and smiles. "I was just talking to Avatar Kyoshi."

Suki sighed. "You had me worried. You need to tell me when you leave. I was searching for over an hour. I was afraid you where hurt."

"I'm sorry sister." Rydia says, hugging her sister. "I just forgot to tell you."

"It's okay, little one."

"I told you to stop calling me that. I'm only two years younger than you."

"I know, but I am still your older sister, and your guardian. Now come on, it's lunch time."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A teenage boy was running for his life from the fast approaching fire nation army. He looked back and saw three men chasing him and he drew the spear resting on his back. "Why did you destroy my village? We had a peace treaty with you." he shouted at the men.

The men stopped and on stepped forward, he was obviously the leader. "Fire Lord Ozai has decided you are too much of a risk to let live." the general smiled and shot a large fireball at the boy.

The boy stood his ground and swung the spear, creating a gust of wind that destroyed the fire and took the men down. He then jumped about ten feet into the and landed on top of one of the soldiers, spear tip first, and killed the man. "So the rumors where true, you are air benders."

"Yes we are, and we also have some dangerous friends." the boy replies smiling. "Rosa, come!" he shout into the air. The general stands and charges at the boy, when suddenly the forest around them catches fire. He finally got a good look at the boy. He was about 5' 5 and had shoulder length blond hair. He wore an armor made of a strange blue material.

"What just happened and what are you wearing?" he asks the boy.

"My friend just set the forest on fire, their she is now." he says pointing at a large blue dragon. She was about 100 feet head to tail, with a 50 foot wingspan. She was large and muscular, a dragon clearly from the west. Unlike the dragons from the fire nation, who where long and snake-like, she was huge, with four legs. Her head was a medium size, tapering down into a blunt point at her mouth. Her eyes where a deep purple, and she had two horns just above the eyes. "And I wear an armor made of her scales." he replies donning a helmet shaped like the dragons head. He leaps onto her back and the two take off.

"What happened Kain, we where hunting when suddenly the dragons started dropping like flies?" Rosa asks the boy.

"The fire nation has decided the dragoons where too dangerous and they attacked while we slept. I was training, so I was able to escape, but everyone else was killed. I failed them."

"No you didn't. Because you survived, we can rebuild the dragoons." Kain smiles and lays his head down onto Rosa's back. "Now sleep little one, I will fly us to safety." Kain nods and falls asleep.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Yue, get your ass back here." an older, brown haired man yells at the young watre princess, who was standing on the wall seperating the city from the ocean.

"No." the young, white haired girl shouts back.

"Get back here now." He shouts at the top of his lungs. Yue just stares at him and smiles. He sighs and clibs up after her. "Get back here, before I come and get you."

"I don't want to, Jecht. I want to watch the sunset from up here."

Jecht sighs and glares at the girl. "Fine, but I'm still coming up. And we will talk with your father about your behavior when we get back to the palace."

"Yay, thank you Jecht." the young girl squeals with joy. She help Jecht to the top of the wall and the two sit their and watch the sunset.

"OK, time to go." Jecht says looking down. He sighs as he sees the girl fast asleep at his side. "Guess I'll carry you down." He carefully picks the girl up and bends platform at the edge of the wall. He steps forward and lowers himself to the ground. He carries the girl back to the palace, and meets Chief Arnook at the palace entrance.

"What took you so long?" he asks.

"She wanted to watch the sunset."

Arnook smiles. "Amazing how an eight year old girl can force her guardian to do whatever she wants."

Jecht glares at the chief. "Shut up and let me pass, old man." Arnook laugs again and steps out of the way. Jecht carries the young girl back to her room and lays her down. He smiles as he watches her sleep for a fw minuets, and he leaves.

* * *

Here it is. The official sequal to Phoenix Sun, Dragon Moon. This will be the first book in a long running series I will be writing. PLease review. And a big shoutout to my Beta and Co-Writer **Doctor Anthony**.

Here is a basic layout of character ages in this chapter. (Roughly, since the show never states birthdays)

Sephiroth - 10

Zuko - 9

Azula - 7

Mai -8

Ty Lee - 7

Kalo - 23

Suki - 8 (Just beginning Kyoshi Training)

Rydia - 6

Sokka - 8

Katara - 7

Toph - 5 (One year after Learning from Badgermoles started)

Kain & Rosa - 14

Jecht - 29

Yue - 8  
­­­­­


	2. Chapter 1

**Five years later**

He was walking in a dark cavern, glancing around at the walls lined with crystals. He stops when he sees two figures standing in front of him, both wearing cloaks with hoods raised. "Who are you?" he asks timidly.

One of the figures lowers their hood, revealing a woman's face. She was obviously water tribe, based on her deep mocha skin color. "We are here to guide you, young one."

"Why?"

The other figure steps forward. "We are here to help you not make the biggest mistake of our lives."

"'Our lives?' Who the hell are you?" the boy demands angrily.

The still hooded figure lowers his hood revealing his face. The boy gasps. It was his face, but older. On the left side of his face was a nasty scar. "I am you Prince Zuko, but from an alternate time line. Tomorrow, you will try to beg uncle to enter a war meeting. Don't, it will only lead you into a set of events that will end the world."

"But I need to enter that war meeting to learn how the court works first hand."

"No, do not enter the meeting. Right now you need to ask uncle to train your fire bending. In two years I will visit you again. Just remember that uncle is the only person you can trust. Do not worry about father, he is not worth your honor to please."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Zuko wakes up and looks around his room. "What a strange dream." Zuko stood up and looked around his room. It was the usual fire nation red, black, and gold. The room had three doors, one that lead to the hallway, one that lead to the bath chambers, and the last lead to his brother's room. He walked over to his closet and pulled out a red shirt, and black training pants. He walked to the door that lead to his brother's room and knocked. "Seph, you awake?"

"Ya, come in Zu." he heard his brother call from the other side of the door. Zuko enters his brother's room and looks around. It was odd, in the fact that it was a strange white and black, with a pattern of fighting angels and demons. "What do you need?" Sephiroth asks cheerily.

"I had a weird dream last night."

"What happened?"

"I met myself, but from a different time. I had this nasty scar on the left side of my face. He was warning me not to go to the war meeting today, the one we agreed to beg uncle to let us in."

"Anything else?"

"He told me he would visit in two years to help me find my path, and he told me to get uncle to train my fire bending. He also told me not to trust father, but always stick by uncle's side."

"So do you plan on listening to his advise?"

"I don't know. That's why I came to you."

Sephiroth looks out the window and sighs. "I'm not sure what to tell you, except that you need to follow your heart."

"OK. I am going to talk with uncle about this. Maybe he could help."

"Alright, I'll come with you. Give me a second to get dressed."

"OK, see you in a minuet."

Zuko walked into the hall and waited. While he waited he saw Mai and Ty Lee walking towards Azula's room. "Hey, girls."

Ty Lee smiles and greets Zuko. "Hey, Zuzu, whatcha doin'."

"Waiting for Sephiroth."

"Ohh, that hunk of a brother."

Mai sighs and pokes Ty Lee. "Come on, we need to hurry to Azula's room, before she gets mad." TY Lee nods and waves goodbye to Zuko. Soon Sephiroth steps out of his room. He was wearing a pair of black pants and an open black cloak, with belts crossing at his chest. His large katana was strapped onto his back. "Why do you always carry that thing."

"To keep your ass out of trouble." Sephiroth replies smiling. "And where are your Dao blades, little brother?"

"I left them in my room. I don't need them to visit uncle." Sephiroth sighs and walks into Zuko's room. He comes out a few seconds later with the swords and tosses them at Zuko.

"Never leave your swords behind, you never know when you will need them." Zuko nods and the two leave to find Iroh.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kain was hiding in the trees, spying on a young, black haired woman. She was grooming a large beast, that resembled a giant mole. He shifts his weight, and some of the leaves rattle. _Shit_, is all he has time to think before the woman's whip wraps around his leg and pulls him out of the tree. Kain hits the ground hard. Suddenly he feels the woman's weight on his chest and her dagger at his throat.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

"My name is Kain, and I simply wanted to meet a beautiful woman like yourself."

The woman looks down and lifts Kain's helmet. "Hmm, your not too bad on the eyes either." she stands up and holds out a hand to help Kain up. He accepts the help and is soon on his feet. "My name is Jun. I am the best known bounty hunter in the earth kingdom."

Kain smiles and looks at the beast. "What is that creature?"

"That is Nyla, she is my shirshu."

"I thought they where untameable."

"They are, she isn't tamed. She is my best friend."

Kain smiles and looks back at Jun. "I guess I'm not the only one to befriend an animal. Rosa, come"

Suddenly a large blue dragon lands in the clearing. Jun whistles as she checks out the beast. "Beautiful, simply beautiful. I thought all of the dragons where hunted down years ago."

"Most where, but we came from a special village. Unfortunately it was destroyed five years ago, so now me and Rosa are the last of our kind."

"And what would that 'kind' be."

"I am a dragoon."

"A what?"

"A dragoon. An air bender with a dragon familiar. My armor is made from her scales, and my spear is tipped in her first lost tooth."

"So the rumors of air benders still being alive where true."

"Yup, unfortunately I am the last, so it is up to me to repopulate the race."

"Yes, so unfortunate your duty to have sex with hundreds of women to repopulate a race." Jun replies sarcastically.

Kain smiles and grabs Jun's hand. "Not hundreds, just one. And I have chosen her." Jun pulls her hand back and slaps rushes to Nyla and jumps on the creature's back. The two dart off, leaving a smiling Kain behind. "And the chase begins."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jecht crouched in the snow, preparing to ambush the turtle seal pack infront of him. He jumps and uses water bending to prepale himself fifteen feet in the air. He then creates an ice ball and kicks it at the largest turtle seal, killing it instantly. He bends the ball back and kicks it again into the next target. He repeats the process until he has twenty turtle seals dead. He packs the creaturs on his sled and sails off back to the palace.

* * *

Here is chapter 1. Review and tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 2

Iroh was sitting in his room, sipping a cup of tea, when suddenly his two nephews burst in. "What a pleasant surprise, what can I do for you two today?" Iroh greets pleasantly. Instead of answering, the two hide in the closet. Iroh watches confused.

"Uncle, have you seen my brothers, I wanted to talk with them?" Azula asks, walking into the room. Iroh turns and smiles at his niece.

"Nope, sorry."

Azula bows. "That's OK, uncle. Goodbye." Azula waves as she leaves, closing the door.

"You two can come out now." he says. Sephiroth and Zuko peak out the door and sigh. " What are you hiding for?"

Sephiroth sighs and looks at Iroh. "She wanted to use us for target practice, and father was agreeing with her on the idea. He said that since she was our sister, she wouldn't hurt us. She laughed and stated throwing fire at us, and we ran as fats as we could. She is a fucking nutcase."

"Oh, I understand." Iroh replies, frowning. "I need to talk with Ozai about that." Iroh mumbles under his breath. "Is their anything else you two need?"

Zuko nods. "I had a strange dream last night. I saw myself, except the other me had a nasty burn mark on his left eye. He was warning me about a few things. One was not to go to a war meeting today, we where going to convince you to let us in but we decided against that idea. The second was to ask you to personally train me. The last was a warning not to trust father."

Iroh looks at Zuko and smiles. "So you where also visited by the phantom as well. He gave me a few similar warnings, and one demand. He wanted me to take you as far away from the fire nation as possible." Zuko gasps and Sephiroth smiled slightly. "He wanted me to train you to help take out the fire lord and stop this war."

"Are you insane?! That is treason to even talk that way. We can't just up and leave, just to train and come back to kill father. Besides he won't let me leave. I'm one of the two crown princes." Zuko whispers, fiercely.

"But we could sneak out. I don't think father would try very hard to find us, since he still has Azula." Sephiroth pipes in. Zuko looks at his brother, shocked. "But first, uncle, do you think we could coax out the phantom that visited your dreams. Maybe he could help us out a little."

"Maybe, but it would be difficult. Meet me at the fire temple at sundown." Sephiroth nods and smiles at Zuko.

"Come on brother, we need to prepare for a long trip."

Zuko follows, shaking his head. "This is insane." he keeps repeating under his breath.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Xin Fu just stared at the ten year old blind girl in front of him. "You...want to join Earth Rumble III." he asks perplexed.

"Yes, you have a problem with that?" she asks, temper flaring.

"Well, it's just, we don't want you to get hurt. I mean your blind and...tiny." the girl glares at him.

"Why not test my skills?" she replies, smirking.

"Fine, follow me." he says. He walk towards the arena and the girl follows. When they reach the arena, he sees Fire Nation Man and Wild Man sparring. "Hey, Fire, we have a potential member that needs to be tested." Fire Nation Man looks from him to the little girl.

"You're kidding, right?"

"Nope."

The girl leaps onto the stage and smiles. "You have a name kid? We need something to put on your tombstone."

"Just call me the Blind Bandit. And I wont need a tombstone, you on the other hand..." she trailed off, smiling. Fire Nation man stomps the ground, encasing the Blind Bandit in stone. Suddenly the rocks crumble and she fires hundreds of rock shards at him. Fire Nation Man dodges to the side in time to meet with a large rock in his groin.

Xin Fu whistles in surprise and stars at the Bandit. "Your in. Where did you learn those skills?"

"Badger Moles. So when is the tournament?"

"Three months."

The girl smiles and leaves the arena.

Xin Fu looks back and sees Fire Nation Man rolling on the ground, whimpering. "I guess your out of the tournament, huh?" he asks, before walking off.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sephiroth and Zuko enter the fire temple and meet the head priest. "We are here looking for General Iroh."

The priest looks up and smiles. "He is expecting you two. Follow me, he is in the dragon bone caverns." The priest leads the two to a large fire nation symbol on the ground. He bends fir into it and a stair case appears. The group go down into the caverns. Zuko looks around in awe as passes threw the cavern, lined with dragon skulls. Soon they reach a door that resembled Fire Lord Sozin. The priest puts his hand on the door and bends fire into, making it look like Sozin's mouth and eyes are made of fire. The door opens and the priest motions for the two to enter the room. The door closes, Sephiroth and Zuko see Iroh sitting n the middle of the room.

"Welcome, nephews." Iroh greets.

"Why are we here, uncle?" Zuko asks.

"This is the most private place in the fire nation. Nobody can spy on us. We need to contact the other you, and get some better instructions. Zuko sit in the middle of the room and concentrate on the figure you saw in you dreams." Zuko nods and starts to and Iroh watch Zuko for a couple of hours and soon start to talk.

"So uncle, what do you plan on doing?"

"We need to get Zuko out of your father's influence. The other Zuko showed me some images that scared me, a lot."

"What did he show you?"

"The first we avoided today. He showed me an Agni Kai against Zuko and Ozai, for speaking out of turn in the war meeting today. That is where the scar came from. The next few images where of him chasing down the avatar in hopes of getting Ozai's love back. Some of the last images he showed me was of Ozai destroying the sun, then transforming into a fearsome half phoenix, burning the world to ash."

"What?"

"He used an ancient weapon called the 'Agni Kai' to destroy the sun, and create a new world based on his new power, the black phoenix."

"Did he show you anything else important?"

"Actually he showed me som happy moments. They all involved a water tribe girl he fell inlove with. Those moments with her where some of the few happy moments in that life." Sephiroth looks at his brother and notices a strange blue glow around his left eye. Iroh turns and smiles. "It's time."

* * *

Here is chapter 2. Sorry it took so long, but I have been busy lately. I will try and update the story every monday from know on. Review and tell me what you think.


	4. Chapter 3

Iroh waked over to Zuko and touched the glowing mark on his eye. "Zuko, are you their?"

"It depends on who you want, me or the Zuko from this time line." Zuko replies standing up.

"So you are the phantom?" Zuko nods his head. "Then could you tell us any valuable info on our escape from the fire nation?"

"Yes, and I also have some info on people you need to meet. You need to get the help of one of your old friends, Commander Jee. He should be able to help you escape easily. And since he is a member of the order, he should be willing to help you."

"You know of the order?"

"Of course, in my time, we traveled the world. You where forced to introduce me during our times of running from father and Azula."

Iroh smiles. "OK, so we need to get Jee to help us out. Is their anyone else we need to meet?"

"Do you know the Bei Fong family?"

"Of course, they are our distant cousins. I use to go visit them when I was still a general." Iroh replies.

"Good, then one of the people you need to meet is their daughter, Toph Bei Fong."

"Who?" Iroh asks, confused.

"Shit, she wasn't kidding when she said she was hidden from the world. OK, they have a daughter, she is a powerful earth bender. But they don't know she can bend, and she is blind so they keep her hidden from the world. Your should be able to meet her at an Earth Rumble tournament, she goes by the name The Blind Bandit. Convince her to travel with you, and try to avoid her parents."

"OK, we will check this out. Is their anything else?"

"Yes, on Zuko's sixteenth birthday, take him to the Southern Water Tribe. I can not tell you why, but it is where he will discover his destiny. Goodbye uncle, we will not be able to meet again." Zuko sits back down and the glowing stops. Zuko opens his eyes and looks at Iroh. "So when do we leave."

"I will talk to Jee tonight. We leave tomorrow night, at midnight. Meet me by the docks then. And don't let anyone see you two." Zuko and Sephiroth nod and the trio leave to prepare for the trip.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Captain Jee was sitting in his cabin, sipping tea, when he herd light knocking on his door. "Come in." He watched the door as Iroh stepped in, wearing a long black cloak, with the hood pulled up. "What do you need, General?" Jee asks, smiling.

"Jee, my old friend, I need a favor." Iroh replies sitting down, taking a cup of tea.

"What kind of favor, old friend?" Jee replies, frowning a little.

"I need you to help me and my two nephews escape the fire nation undetected. Zuko and I had a vision from the spirit world. Zuko's destiny has been reviled."

Jee closes his eyes for a second, thinking. He opens the slowly and smiles. "Your plan is almost good, Iroh. But I think we might need something other than you three disappearing into the night. Your brother will be more than happy letting the boys go, you know as well as I do that he wants Azula on the throne."

"Then what do I do?"

"You need to talk to your brother, tell him you want to lead a small army, my ship, and take the boys to try and sneak into the earth kingdom. Tell him you have some valuable information on an earth encampment, and you think the boys need some valuable war time to really train them."

"But how do we know he will let us leave?"

"If he questions your motives, tell him you have plans for the boys to help you take Ba-Sing-Sei. Plans similar to what you had Lu Ten do." Iroh's eyes widen in surprise. Jee chuckled at Iroh's reaction. "He knows you first plan got Lu Ten killed, and since he wants those two out of the way, he will gladly accept your proposal."

Iroh nods and takes a sip of his tea. "Now that that is out of the way, how about a game of Pai Sho?" Jee laughs and gets his board.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mai looked down at her brother and sighed again. "When will you wake up, Kalo? I need you." Mai feels the tears start to fall again. _No, dammit! I can't show any emotion. Azula can't know I care._ Mai slowly dries her eyes and changes to her board look. She walks out of the room and sees Ty Lee.

"How is he?"

"The same as usual."

"You know, it is really good for you that Azula can't master her third eye. You look the same, but your aura is soooo blue." Ty Lee says, sadly.

"I know, but it always make me feel like this when I see him. What do I do?"

"I think we need to leave the fire nation with your brother. I heard Iroh plans on taking Zuzu and Sephy out and going on a journey. Maybe they will accept a couple more faces."

Mai looks up and smiles at Ty Lee, her only true friend in the fire nation. "Your right, Iroh will surly understand our plea. Come on, we will wait for him in his room." The two girls rush off to find Iroh.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Iroh returned to his room and was thinking on how easily he convinced Ozai to let them go, _too easy_. Ozai was never the most caring person in the world, but the look of joy on his face when he told the man about the 'plan' to infiltrate Ba-Sing-Sei, the same plan that got Lu Ten killed, made Iroh question his brothers sanity. _Oh, well, we will soon be out of his influence._

Suddenly he herd a loud knock on his door. "Come in." he calls out. Mai and Ty Lee walk in and Iroh smiles. "What are you two lovely ladies doing out so late, is Azula tormenting you again?" he asks jokingly.

Ty Lee smiles. "No, Uncle, but we do have a problem with her. You remember Mai's brother, Kalo?"

Iroh frowns. How could he forget him, poor boy:

_Flashback_

Iroh watched sadly as his young second in command faced Ozai. He was tall for a fifteen year old, about 5'7. And his ridiculous spiked, black hair only added about three inches to his height. His golden eyes where sparking in anger as he look at Ozai. "You dishonored my sister, and now you will pay!" he shouted out. Ozai simply smiled at him. Kalo charged Ozai and was soon surrounded by his powerful green fire and struck at Ozai, but the older man dodged. Iroh's eyes widened as he saw the blue glow that always appeared before his brother shot lightning, surround Ozai's fist. Ozai struck Kalo in the stomach and released the lightning, throwing Kalo into a wall. Kalo's head hit the ground, and Iroh rushed to his side. He was breathing slowly, and Iroh rushed him to the hospital. The doctors said he was in a coma, but he was alive.

_End Flashback_

"Yes I remember him, why?"

Mai looks up. "We want you to take the three of us when you leave, tonight."

"How did you know of the plan?" Iroh asked suspiciously.

"Azula told us. Apparently Ozai is thrilled about the thought of getting rid of Zuko and Sephiroth, he stated to brag to Azula about how she was know the next line to the throne." Ty Lee replies.

"OK, so why do you want to leave?"

Mai frowns. "I am worried about Kalo's health. And I am also worried about Azula, she is getting good at using people to get others to follow her lead. I have already lost my new born son to Azula, I don't want to loose my brother."

"I heard rumors Tom-Tom was your son, but I didn't know it was true. What happened?"

"About ten months ago, I was rapped by Ozai. I told Kalo, and he challenged Ozai to an Agni Kai. That was when Ozai knocked him against the wall, putting him into a coma. I bore Tom-Tom, but Azula was quicker than I thought. She told me she had him and if I told anyone who his father was, she would kill him slowly in front of me."

Iroh walks over to the young girl and hugs her. "It's okay, Mai. I know a few people that can get him back. I will take you, Ty Lee, Kalo, and Tom-Tom on the journey. Meet us at the docks tonight. We will have Tom-Tom with us, I promise you that." Mai nods and she leaves with Ty Lee to pack for the trip. Iroh walks over to the north wall and flips the candle done, opening the wall. He walks through the passage until he reaches Sephiroth's door. He opens it and sees Seph reading a scroll on stealth and kidnapping. "Ironic."

Sephiroth looks up and smiles. "What is?"

"That you are reading that particular scroll. We have a few more passengers for our trip, but I need you to do something for one of them."

"Who and what?"

"Mai and Ty Lee want to escape Azula, with Mai's brother Kalo."

"The one in a coma?"

"Yes."

"What do I need to do for them?" Sephiroth asks standing up.

"I need you to kidnap Mai's son, Tom-Tom from Azula."

Seph smiles. "So the rumors where true. I have another brother."

Iroh raises an eye brow. "You knew?"

"Azula isn't that good at keeping secrets from me. I heard her threatening Mai about a month ago. Do you know where he is?"

"The southern nursery."

"I'll meet you at the dock. When are we leaving?"

"In two hours." Sephiroth nods and rushes out of the room.

* * *

Here is the third chapter. Please review.


	5. Chapter 4

Sephiroth looked around the corner and noticed only one guard at the door to the nursery. The guard was half asleep, so Seph was able to sneak up on him and knock him out. He slid the guard to the floor, then entered the room. Inside where the children of the many nobles of the fire nation. He made his way through the room and soon found Tom-Tom, sleeping soundly. He gently picked the child up and made his way towards the window. "And where do you think you are going, thief?" he heard the familiar cold voice of Azula behind him.

"I am simply taking a child away fro a demon." he replied.

"Who are you?"

"You can call me the One-Winged Angel, the bender of the silver flame." Seph replies turning around. He was in a long black cloak, with the hood up. He pulled down the hood. He was wearing a solid white mask, with holes where his eyes where. He stepped back and sat on the window seal. "Any questions?" Seph leans back and falls out the window. Azula rushes forward to stop him, she knew they where on the seventh floor. But he fell too fast. She rushed to the window and saw the man ignite his feet in fire and start to hover. He raised up to her level.

"So, why do you call yourself the One-Winged Angel?" She asks.

"This is why." he threw his arm out and suddenly a large silvery-fire angel wing formed. He then flew off, leaving an awestruck Azula behind.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Zuko was walking down to the docks when he was stopped by Azula. She was fuming. "Hey, Zuzu, what are you doing out so late?" she asked, her voice laced with poison.

"Like you don't know Azula, I am leaving with uncle to try and take over Ba-Sing-Sei."

Azula smiled. "I don't believe you. I have a feeling you, uncle, and Sephiroth are planing something." Azula held her hand out and suddenly it was surrounded by blue fire.

"What the hell, I thought that blue fire was a myth."

"Nope, it is true, and I have mastered it. You wouldn't believe how hot it is." Zuko backed up. "In fact, I think I will show you." Zuko stared at Azula wide eyed, then suddenly all he saw was blue. Azula laughed at his screams, then Zuko blacked out.

­­­_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Iroh was pacing around the dock, waiting for Zuko to show up. "Damn it, he's late."

Jee walked up and put a hand on Iroh's shoulder. "Iroh, I have a bad feeling about his tardiness. I think you and Sephiroth need to go and find him." Iroh nods and motions for Seph to follow.

"Seph, take the east wing and the sleeping quarters, I will check the west wing and throne room." Sephiroth nods and rushes off to find his brother. As he enters the sleeping quarters he finds Azula leaning against the wall, laughing her head off.

"What's so funny, dear sister?"

"You will know when you find Zuzu. It is a fucking hilarious sight." Sephiroth stats off towards Zuko's room, but Azula stops him. "You might want to check the hospital wing." Seph looks at Azula and frowns. He rushes to the west wing and finds Iroh.

"Uncle, I think Zuko is in the hospital wing." Iroh looks at Seph questioningly. "No questions uncle, just follow me." Iroh nods and the two set off. They reach the hospital in a few minuets. When they get their they find a nurse pacing outside of the ER.

She looks up and frowns at the two. "You two might not like what you see." she opens the ER door, and Iroh and Sephiroth step in. On the center table is Zuko with a bandage wrapped around the left side of his face.

Iroh looks at the doctor. "What happened?"

The doctor frowns. "We're not sure. A guard found him screaming, the left side of his face burnt off. We gave him an anesthesia, but that is all we could do. The burns are nasty, and they will leave a scar on him."

Iroh turns to Sephiroth. "Go tell Jee to get the med bay ready for a patient." Seph nods and rushes out. "I need to take my nephew now." The doctor nods and Iroh picks Zuko up and carries him to the ship.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Zuko was in a long hallway, trying to get to the end. As he walked on, he noticed the walls turned from stone to ice. He finally reached a door at the end of the hallway. He opened it and saw a frighting sight. Two people where fighting. One was his father, but he was different. His body was covered in red feathers, and he had two great fiery wings.

The other was a beautiful woman. She had brown hair, and deep blue eyes. Her body was covered in blue scales, and she had two large dragon wings. She was also wielding a sword that had to be at least six feet long. Both fighters where bending fire at each other. Ozai had black fire, and the woman had silver. The woman smiled a wicked smile as she hit Ozai with a large amount of fire, and killed him. She then turned to Zuko and smiled peacefully. "Hi, Zuko."

He was about to reply, but suddenly a bright blue light filled the room. The girl fell to the ground, dead. Zuko rushed to her side and tried to wake her up. He looked around the room and saw a figure in a black cloak, with smoldering fingers. He charged at her, but she started moving her hands in a complex pattern. She pointed at Zuko and a lightning bolt fired at him. Zuko fell to the ground, clutching his stomach. "Katara..." was all he could get out before he died.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mai walked in and found Zuko struggling in his bed. "Katara..." he mumbled before he stopped moving. Mai rushed to his side and checked to see if he was still alive. When she felt his pulse she sighed.

"He's been like that all morning. Always mumbling the name, Katara." Sephiroth says walking into the room.

"Do you know who he is talking about?" Mai asks, wiping away the sweat that has collected on Zuko's head.

Sephiroth shakes his head. "No, I don't recognize the name. But i do recognize it as a water tribe style name. They favor the 'K' sound, like we favor the 'Z' sound."

"Why would he keep saying a water tribe name?"

"I think it has to do with what we told you earlier. About how we where visited by a mysterious version of himself. He said in his dreams their was always a girl in a cloak next to him."

Mai nods and looks at Zuko. "What do you think happened to him?"

Sephiroth stares out the window and sighs. "Azula."


	6. Chapter 5

Kain sat on top of the Golden Shirshu, waiting for Jun to come out. _She will be mine._ He thinks with a grin. He notices movement out of the corner of his eye, and he turns in time to see Jun sneaking out the window. He watches as she rushes to the stable to get Nyla. _Not!_ He smiles as he hears Jun scream. She runs out and spots him on top of the inn. "What's wrong?" he asks from the roof.

"Where is my shirshu?!?" she screams at him.

Kain smiles. "She is safe and hunting with my dragon." he leaps off the roof. "So are you going to try and run again, or will you go on a date with me?" June smiles and grips her whip. Kain notices and prepares for an attack. Jun lashes out and Kai jumps out of the way, but suddenly his body gives out. He lands on the ground and notices three needles sticking out of his armor.

"Shirshu venom darts. Very effective." she reaches into her shirt and pulls out a whistle. She blows into it and soon Nyla shows up. "Good try." she says smiling as the two dart off.

As Kain laid their, he started to drift off. He slowly opened his eyes and found himself on the ledge of a misty mountain. He the saw a lone woman staring out into the sky. Her hair was brown, but it was gone in the front revealing a blue arrow. "Who are you?" he asks wearily.

"I am Avatar Yangchen, I am here to help you find your destiny. You will meet up with an air bender in a few years, you must travel with him. Oh and, don't give up on finding love. You will find your true love soon. Take this." She walks over to him and hands him a weird red stone. "This is a dragon's blood stone. It will help you and a friend in a few years."

Kain looks at the stone and notices writing on it. "Ba.." he starts to read.

"No don't read that out loud! It is not meant for you. It is meant for a young girl you will meet on a small island. You will just kill yourself and everyone in about a hundred mile radius if you do read it. Now wake up."

Kain's eyes shoot open and he notices the venom wore off. He stands up and sees Rosa standing off in the shadows. "We need to go, I lost a few hours with Jun, and I want to find her again before dawn." Rosa nods and he jumps onto her back. The pair take off and Kain reaches into his sack, looking for food. He stops as he feels a strange stone in his sack. He pulls it out and sighs. It was the stone from the dream, but in a belt. He puts it back in the sack, and looks for food again.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Rydia was sitting in her room, when she heard a loud crash outside. She rushed outside and found Suki being attacked by a large animal. Suki looked over at Rydia and yelled. "Are you just going to watch, or are you going to help me?"

"Give me a few seconds." Rydia sat down and started to meditate. She entered the spirit world and looked around for some help. She saw a tall, older woman standing in the middle of a desert, bending the sand. Her hair was brown, and she wore face paint similar to Suki.. His eyes where green, and shone with a strange kindness. "Hey, could you help me?"

The woman looks at her and smiles. "Of course, caller."

"Caller, how did you know what I can do?"

"I am Avatar Kyoshi, and I was sent hear to help you on a journey you will be taking in a few years. Your destiny has been linked with an earth bender you will meet in a few years. She will visit traveling with nine companions. They will lead you and your sister on a long and treacherous journey. Take these four stones, and read the names out loud. They will help you, but you will also need to find many other stones, and learn their names." He walks over and hands her four stones. "These are the only stones on the spirit world. The rest are in your world. Now read them and go."

Rydia looks at the stones and reads them. "Ifrit, Shiva, Valfore, Titan." Suddenly she wakes up and sees her sister still fighting the monster. She stands up and calls out. "Ifrit!" Suddenly a large fiery creature enters her body and she feels the fire in her. She raises her hand up and smiles. "Burn!" she shouts as a large fire shoots out of her hand and ignites the creature.

Suki stares at her sister with her mouth wide open. "What just happened?"

Rydia smiles. "Release." she whispers and the power leaves her. "Come inside, I will explain everything."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jecht was sitting on top of his hut, looking out across the snowy plains. Suddenly he heard a loud booming noise coming from the spirit oasis. He jumped off his hut and bent some water under himself and slid to the oasis. "What happened?" he asked a guard standing near the entrance.

"We don't know. Yue was paying tribute to Tui and La, when suddenly the mountains started to collapse around her."

"Shit." Jecht screamed out as he rushed through the door. When he got in he saw Yue being protected from an avalanche by La. Jecht rushed forward and accidentally stepped into the oasis. He suddenly fell through and sunk into the depths of the spirit world. Jecht opened his eyes and looked around. He was on the bottom of some large body of water, but he could for some reason breath. He looked around and saw a man bending the water around them. He was an older water tribes man, with black hair and a black beard. He had piercing blue eyes. On his head was the fur pelt of a polar bear dog. "Who are you."

The man looks at Jecht and bends the water into a small blue necklace. "I am Avatar Kuruk. I was sent here to give you a few gifts and to prepare you for the future. You will meet two southern water tribe children in a few years. You must go with them and help save the world. Take this necklace. You will give it to a young girl that is traveling with the water tribe children. Never read the name on it, for that will only spell your death. I have also granted you the power to breath underwater. This will be your greatest gift from Tui and La. Now awaken. And remember to let Yue go when the time comes." Suddenly Jecht woke up in the oasis, Yue smiling down at him.

Jecht rubbed his head and looked around. "What happened?"

"You went to the spirit world. I watched Tui and La pull you under and stop the avalanche at the same time. What is that necklace for?"

"Avatar Kuruk gave it to me. He also gave me the power to breath under water."

Yue walks over to him and inspects his neck. She gasps at the sight. "You have gills!"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sephiroth walked through the ship, going to the med bay. When he got their he found Zuko calmly sleeping. He walked over to his brother and wiped away the thin layer of sweat that settled on his forehead. "When are you going to wake up, brother?" He sat in the chair next to Zuko and watched over his brother for a few hours. Soon he fell asleep. Sephiroth opened his eyes and found himself on the rim of a volcano. An old man was bending the lava out of the volcano and creating an arm guard. He was tall, with white hair and golden eyes. His hair was in the traditional topknot, and he had a royal hair piece on. "Hello, Avatar Roku." He greets bowing.

The old man smiles and looks at Sephiroth. He then tosses the arm guard to Seph. "Good to see you recognize me."

"How could anyone forget about the avatar that opposed the Fire Lord of his time."

"Is that what you are taught these days?"

"Unfortunately. Of course, many of us don't believe what we are taught. Why have you called me hear?"

"I am hear to give you advice. In a few years you will meet with your soul mate. Give her that arm guard. But you can never read the name that is on it. That will only cause your death. I am also hear to give you a new fire bending power. All you need to do is bend your white fire into your Masamune, and you will be able to cut through anything, no matter how dense or strong. Now awaken, someone wants to see you."

Sephiroth wakes up to a constant pushing on his shoulder. "Seph, wake up." he hears Zuko say.

His eyes open slowly. . He hugs his brother. "Took you long enough."


	7. Chapter 6

"So, how long have I been out?" Zuko asks his uncle. He looked around the room and saw some familiar faces. Mai and Ty Lee where huddled over the still body of Mai's brother, Kalo. Sephiroth and Jee where talking in the corner about where they should head first. Iroh smiled down at Zuko.

"About five days. What happened?"

"Azula attacked me. All I remember is a bright blue flash, then darkness." Zuko looked down and sighed. "How bad was I burned?"

"You will have a permanent scar on the left side of your face, it is not pretty." Iroh replies, holding out a mirror. Zuko gasped at the sight. The upper part of his face was a deep red, especially his left eye. His left ear was almost burnt off. He takes the mirror from Iroh and throws in into the nearest wall, shattering it.

"Damn that bitch. How could she do this to me, her own brother?" Zuko screams. Everyone stares at Zuko. "Please, leave, I need to think." Iroh nods and motions everyone to follow him out of the room. When everyone leaves Zuko sits up and starts to meditate. The room around him starts to darken. "Zuko, I need to talk to you."

Suddenly a blue light leaves Zuko's body and forms the older Zuko in front of him. "What do you need?" he asks kindly.

"When I was out, I saw a water bender fighting my dad, and killing him. She saw me and smiled, but then she was shot full of lightning. Who is she?"

The other Zuko sighs. "Her name is Katara. She is a bender from the Southern Water Tribe. On your sixteenth birthday, you need to go there. On that day, your destiny will be reviled."

Zuko looked up and frowned. "Why did it seem like she cared for me. She said my name with a kindness I have never herd."

"That is something I can not tell you. I am sorry, but this is all the information I can give you. This will be the last time we talk."

"Wait, before you go, could you tell me how you got your scar?"

"Our father." was all he said before he vanished.

Zuko sighed and got out of his bed. He walked out into the hallway, and got directions to the captain's quarters. He knocked on the door and herd a muffled come in, so he entered. He found Iroh and Jee playing Pai Sho. Sephiroth was talking with the two about whet to do next. Iroh looked over and saw Zuko. "Come over, my boy. We need to discuss what to do."

Zuko sits next to Seph and watches the game. Sephiroth was the first to continue the conversation. "I think we need to abandon this ship and get a more subtle ship if we are escaping the fire nation."

Zuko looks at his brother confused. "What do you mean 'escaping'."

Iroh sighs. "We have decided that we need to find a way to stop the war. And that means stopping your father, and becoming traitors."

Zuko glares at Iroh. "You have got to be kidding. I agree with you about wanting to stop the war, but what can a rag tag group of people do about all of this. I thought our escape was about getting me away from father, not to turn against our nation."

Jee glares at Zuko. "Think, child. The only way to stop the war is to turn on our nation."

"What of your families? They will be punished for your actions."

"No they wont. Have you been around the ship?" Zuko shakes his head. "Well, if you had then you would have noticed that their are more than just the crew. We turned this ship into a refugee transport. Our families and friends are on this to get away from the fire nation and it's cruelty."

Zuko's frown turns up into a slight grin. "So, how long have you been planning this?"

"We have been planning this for a few months. Our original plans where to leave in about three years. But our dreams have put the plans into fast forward, so we needed to escape quickly." Iroh replied.

Zuko looked at his brother. "What are we going to do then? We are still just a small ship, and you want to stop the fire nation."

Jee smiled at Zuko. "We have a plan. When we dock, the four of us, plus Mai, her son, Ty Lee, Kalo, and a few crew members will take a smaller earth kingdom ship, and go to Gaoling."

"What is in Gaoling?" Zuko asks.

"Their is where we will find a cousin of yours, Toph Bei Fong. We will convince her to join us, and then we will travel to the south pole. There we will try and settle into the Southern Water Tribe, offer them protection and supplies. And we will wait for your destiny to revel itself." Iroh replied.

"Sounds good to me, but couldn't we wait to go south until the time comes?" Zuko asks.

Iroh laughs and smiles. "Nope, you need to learn about different cultures, and what would be a better way than living the culture." Zuko sighs in defeat.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

They landed about a week later, in a small port in the southern earth kingdom. It was small and the people where friendly, when they explained that they where refugees.

Iroh managed to buy a small ship, only big enough to fit fifteen people comfortably. After the ship was bought they decided on who goes where. Zuko looked around the ship and smiled. "I know who we need to bring. Vaan, since he can use any weapon proficiently. Fran, since she is our best archer. Balthier, since he is a master navigator. Lulu, Palom, and Vivi, since they are the three best fire benders in Jee's crew. And finally Yuna, since she is the best healer we have. That will put us up at exactly fifteen people."

Iroh smiles at Zuko. "But what about when we convince Toph to join us. That might make it a little uncomfortable."

Zuko scratches his chip for a few seconds, thinking. "We still need the people I pointed out. We can change around our sleeping arrangements after we get her. Anyway, remember we still need to find and convince her to join us. We probably should leave at dawn. We will leave Mai in charge of the ship and crew, and you, me, and Sephiroth will go find Toph."

"Sounds like a good plan. Now go and get some rest, I will inform Jee about the arrangements." Zuko nods and bids Iroh goodnight, before heading to his room on the ship.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Zuko feels a light shaking and he slowly opens his eyes. He sits up and looks around his room, and sees Sephiroth sitting next to him. "Time to go." Zuko nods and grabs his pack next to the bed and stands up to stretch. Seph and Zuko leave the ship and find Iroh leading three Ostrich horses.

Iroh greets the two. "OK, we are going to be traveling under cover. Seph, you will be known as Zack, Zuko, you will be known as Lee, and I will be your grandfather, Pong. Our last name is Fang." the boys nod. "Now saddle up, I just read a poster that says Earth Rumble III starts in about two weeks, and we are a ways from Gaoling."

"Do you have the tickets?" Zuko asks.

"Yes I do, now lets go." The three saddle up and head off towards Gaoling.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Toph sat in her room and sighed. "How am I going to escape this time?" she pondered. Her old guard was fired when her parents found out she was able to escape, and now she had to deal with this new guy. He was good. Her last three escape attempts ended in humiliating failure. "He isn't letting up. I need a plan." Suddenly the idea hit her. Toph launched a large rock threw the window and shouted "Somebody, help. Someone just broke into my room." The new guy burst in and Toph launched a large rock at his head, knocking him unconscious. Toph then drilled her way out of the house, and into the Earth Rumble Arena.

Xin Fu was sitting the bleachers when he saw the Blind Bandit fall through the roof. He bent a column of earth and caught her. "Took you long enough. Practice started an hour ago."

Toph looked down and smiled. "My parents put up a new guard. I just got away."

Xin Fu smiled. "Well come on, we need to spar."


	8. Chapter 7

Mai sat on the ship and watched as Zuko, Sephiroth, and Iroh left. She sighed. "This is going to be boring, isn't it?" she asked, turning to Ty Lee, with five young sailors around her.

"I don't think it will be." she answered, smiling.

Mai sighed, turning to walk out of the room. "Just stay out of trouble." she turned back around and saw Ty Lee being pampered by the men. "And stay out of their beds." Mai walked out of the room, hearing Ty giggle at the comment. Mai walked down the hall, and made her way to the med bay. When she got their she found Jee sitting next to Kalo. "Why are you here?" she asks coldly.

"I fought under Kalo many times. He was a close friend, so I think I deserve a little time with him, too." Jee replies.

Mai sits next to the young Captain and sighed again. "Sorry, I didn't realize you knew him."

Jee smiles at Mai. "I know how hard it is to see him like this, but right now we need to be strong for him. He will pull threw, I know it." Mai smiles at the Captain and the two sit their and talk for hours about Kalo.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Zuko looked around and surveyed the situation they got themselves into. They where in the middle of a small meadow in the middle of a forest, surrounded by thieves. Sephiroth was out cold and Iroh was tied up. The lead thief walked up to Zuko and kicked him. "Stand up boy." Zuko stood up and sneered at the man. "You will make a fine specimen at the slave trades, kill the old man, and tie this one up to the other boy." One of the men nodded and pulled out a large ax, while another laid Iroh's head down on a rock. Zuko smiled as the man raised the ax. As the ax came down, Iroh spun out of the way and launched a fireball at the man's head. The man fell to the ground dead, his face burnt beyond recognition. Zuko took the chance and kicked the thief leader in the stomach, and freeing himself of the rope. He ran to his ostrich horse and drew his dao blades from the sack.

"Now, run before I decide to kill you too." he threaten. The thief stands up and turns away. Suddenly he draws a broadsword and turns on Zuko.

"I don't run." he whispers, before charging at Zuko. Zuko barely parries the blow, and is forced into a defensive stance. The thief was relentless. Suddenly Zuko felt his legs give out from under him. As he falls to the ground he sees a tree root he tripped over. He hits the ground and looses his blades. "You loose, kid." the thief says before swinging his sword at Zuko.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Toph was sitting in the stands when she herd the small group coming down the hall. "Hey, Xin, we have more try outs."

Xin Fu looks at Toph. "OK, Could you test them for me, I need to get the arena ready?"

"No problem." Toph replies. She hops out of the stands and makes her way towards the five new comers. "Welcome to the Earth Rumble arena. Are you here to try out?"

"Yup, we are, ya know." one of the men replied.

"OK, then follow me. I will take you to the registration desk. After you register, I will test your abilities."

"How can you test our abilities, your a blind little girl, ya know?" the rest of the men laugh.

Toph smiles and laughs along with the men. Suddenly the ground beneath the men starts to crumble. "Ya, it's not like I could be a better earth bender than you 'great big men'." The men suddenly are launched into the ceiling, trapped their by Toph. They watch her leave the room, yelling. "Hey, Xin Fu, could you handle the men? I'm tired of being insulted."

Xin Fu looks up and sighs. "Where are they?"

"In the ceiling of the hall. They got on my nerves."

Xin Fu sighs again. "Then could you finish the arena for me then?"

"No problem." she replied.

"That's what you said about the new guys." Xin Fu yells over his shoulder. He walks into the hall and sees five men stuck in the ceiling. "I see you met the Blind Bandit. She has a temper, and she is probably the best earth bender in the world." He bends the men out of the ceiling and looks at the. "So, who insulted her?"

A young man with black hair and blue eyes looks away. "I kinda did, ya know"

Xin Fu rolls his eyes at the youth. "Oh well, only a mistake made once. So what are your names?"

The black headed youth looks a up. "I am Raijin, and my stage name is 'The Mercenary Seed', ya, know."

Xin Fu nods and looks at a large, dark skinned man, with short black hair. "What about you?"

"Name's Barret Wallace, but you can call me 'The Avalanche'."

Xin Fu looks art the next man. He was large, pale, and had brown hair. "My name is Barthello, but you can call me 'The Guardian'."

The next man was smaller than the last two, with a light tan skin and blond hair. "My name is Sabin Figaro, but you can call me 'The Returner'."

The last man was all lean muscle, and he was also pale. He had a brown ponytail, and that was all of his hair. "My name is Yang Leiden, but you can call me 'The Monk Supreme'."

Xin Fu smiles at the new comers. "OK, follow me. We will get you registered, and then tested."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jee was sitting in his new room, looking out the window. His view was of the port side, and it was a peaceful sight. Suddenly he felt the ship start to rock, and he rushed into the hallway to find the disturbance. What he saw was horrible. Three pirates laid dead on the floor at the hands of Vaan and Balthier. Jee was scared by the look in Balthier's eyes. It was pure malice and hate, not something common in the usually laid back man. Jee looked around and saw the reason for Balthier's rage. Fran, his love, laid dead and naked in front of the pirates. By the way she was positioned, she was obviously raped, them killed. Two other pirates where running from the enraged man, one trying his hardest to button up his pants and run at the same time. Jee launched a fireball at the man's feet, knocking him to the ground. Balthier looked at Jee. "Do what you wish to him, old friend." Balthier gave him a smile that would haunt his dreams before going to the pirates side. Jee and Vaan left before they could see the torment the man now faced. All they heard was his scream.

The two ran to the deck and saw Vivi and Lulu fighting off a large group of pirates. Jee and Vaan ran up and helped them fend off the attackers. "Where is Palom?" Jee asked Vivi.

"A pirate got past us and went into the med bay. He ran off to stop the guy." Jee nodded as he sent another pirate to meet Agni.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mai was sitting in the med bay, watching Kalo sleep. Suddenly, a hand grabbed her shoulder and pushed her onto the bed next to Kalo. Mai looked up and saw a pirate with a large grin on his face. "My, my, what a beautiful young lady we have here." he licked his lips and then forced a kiss on Mai. She struggled to push him off, but he was about three times bigger than her. She claws at his face. "Kitty's got claws, I see." He smiles as he licks his lips again.

As he pinned Mai down, nobody noticed the slight twitching in Kalo's hand.

_Kalo heard the voice of his sister Mai well he heard her screaming out for help from anyone, Kalo tried to get up but like every other attempt he had made to get up the weight of the darkness pushed him back down, and he started to push back._

Mai continued to scream as the pirate tied her hand's to the bed, just as Ozai had done to her before. It was going to happen to her again while her brother was in the room same room as her. _If only Kalo was awake,_ Mai thought desperately to herself as she continued to scream out for help before she was gagged with a damp cloth.

_Kalo hated the darkness and the voice's started to get louder and color started to appear. He was almost there he could feel it and when he woke up he would kill whoever was hurting Mai and if it was Ozai that was just a great bonus in his opinion._

Mai looked over at Kalo as the pirate started to take off his clothes and it was then she noticed it Kalo's hand's were moving and his eye's were close to opening and Mai prayed to Agni that Kalo would wake up in time to stop this man.

_Suddenly the voice's stopped and Kalo pushed against the darkness once more with every bit of strength he had. Not for himself, but for Mai. Suddenly the darkness erupted and Kalo saw that a man about to rape Mai._

Not waiting to fail her again' Kalo spun the man around and punched him in the face breaking his nose and causing him to lose a few teeth as well.

The man fell to the ground after another punch and Kalo started to punch and kick the man without any mercy at all until he was just punching wet pieces of bone into the bloody floor.

Kalo quickly ran to Mai untied her and hugged her tightly and both started to cry in happiness. They finally had each other again, and that's all that mattered to them at that very moment.

* * *

I would like to thank my Beta, Doctor Anthony, for writing Kalo's awakening. And as for the names for the Earth Rumble contestants, I used themes from their individual Final fantasy games.

Yang - Final fantasy 4

Sabin - Final Fantasy 6

Barret - Final Fantasy 7

Raijin - Final Fantasy 8

Barthello - Final Fantasy 10

Please review.


	9. Chapter 8

Zuko stared, wide-eyed at the blade that was about to end his life, when suddenly the man stopped mid swing. Zuko look around and saw Sephiroth holding the man's arms. He smiled at the thief and picked him up. Seph threw the thief over his shoulder and sent a large fireball at the man. The fire hit him and he screamed as he burst into flames. "You OK, little brother?" he asked, holding out a hand to help Zuko up.

Zuko took the hand and stood up. "Ya, just a little shaken up." Zuko looked around the clearing and saw Iroh repacking the ostrich horses. The boys walked over and helped Iroh pack. Soon they remounted and where off to Gaoling.

Iroh looked over at Zuko and noticed a depression hanging over him. "What's wrong, Lee?"

Zuko looks at Iroh and sighs. "I wasn't strong enough to protect you or Zack. I am a horrible fighter and bender, just like father always told me." Zuko growled out the last sentence.

Iroh smiled. "No, you did good. You just need to practice with your weapons. You chose the most complicated weapon at the academy." Zuko pulls the dao blades off his back and inspects them.

"Of course I did. I needed something to be good at that Azula wasn't." he turned to look at Iroh and smiled. "But you have mastered them, so could you teach me to use the better?"

Iroh grinned. "Of course I will."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jee stood on the deck of the ship, watching the pirate ship sink. He smiled as he remembered their victory. After the initial shock, they won rather easily. Only one casualty was reported. The captain of the pirate ship was hung on his ship, and then it was sunk in a fiery blaze. He turned and saw Yuna walking towards him. "Captain, your presence has been requested in the med bay." she told him with a smile. He nodded and made his way to the med bay. When he got there he was in shock. Kalo was standing and comforting Mai. "Kalo..."

Kalo looks up and smiles. "Hey Jee, long time no see." He let go of Mai and shook the shocked captain's hand. "What's with him, he looks like he saw a ghost?" Kalo asks Mai.

Mai giggled and looked back at Jee. "I think he has." Kalo laughed and Jee broke out of his stupor.

"Kalo you idiot, I told you not to challenge the fire lord." he says, punching Kalo in the arm.

Kalo rubbed the spot and smiled. "Ya, I deserved that one. But at least I woke up. How long was I out?"

Mai frowned. "About ten months. You missed the birth of your nephew." Mai walked out of the room. She returned a few minuets later, carrying a small child. "He is about six weeks old. His name is Tom-Tom." she tells Kalo as she hands him the child.

He smiles down at the young one. "Just don't end up like your father, and we will get along perfectly." he hands the child back to Mai and walks towards the door.

Mai frowns. "Where do you think you are going?"

"You said we where in Doma port, right?" Mai nodded. "Then I need to go get a drink."

Mai's frown deepens. "No you do not. You will stay here till Iroh, Zuko, and Sephiroth get back."

Kalo smiles. "I need to meet with some people. I will be at a bar called 'The Golden Shirshu'. It is about ten minuets east of the dock. I promise I will be back soon." he tells Mai as he leaves. Mai sighs and cuddles Tom-Tom.

On Kalo's way out, he meets up with Ty Lee. "Kalo, you're awake. That is awesome." she shouts loudly, hugging him tightly.

"Ya, I woke up during the pirate attack. How are you, little acrobat?"

"I'm doing good. Where are you going?" she asks curiously.

"A bar about ten minutes eats of here. Now I need to get going."

"OK, but we need to talk later. I missed you."

Kalo smiles at the girl, before leaving the ship.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kain walked into the Golden Shirshu and found Jun in her usual place, arm wrestling the other men like they where nothing. She took down the next guy and Kain went to take the seat. Jun looked up from her glass of tea and frowned. "How do I lose you, kid?"

"First, I'm no kid. And second, you won't. Now quit talking and wrestle." he replied holding his arm out.

Jun shrugged and grabbed his arm. Jun started pushing on Kain and found out he wasn't going to be easy. She smiled. "Finally, a challenge." Then both parties started pushing with all their might, neither budging an inch. "Why do you want me so bad?"

"Why don't you want me?"

Jun smiled. "Because, I am already in love with someone." Jun hears the door open and she watches as Kalo walks in. "And there he is now."

Kain looks up and sees a tall, pale man, with spiky black hair walk in. He had golden eyes, and was obviously fire nation. "And I thought you would have better taste than that fire scum." Suddenly Jun feels Kain's strength grow, and she looses her first match in years.

Kalo watches as Jun loses a match and smiles. "And here I thought you where unbeatable." he looks at Kain. "What's you name? Mine's Kalo."

"Kain. So you are Jun's love interest?" he asks.

Kalo frowns. "Yes, why?"

"I guess I have a little competition now."

Kalo looks at Jun questioningly. "He has been chasing me for weeks, stuck on the idea we where meant for each other."

"I though you where untraceable."

"I was, until Mr. Dragon Boy over there started."

"Dragon?" Kalo asks, confused.

"Yes, I have a dragon guardian. I am the last of the dragoons and possibly the last air bender. And I have chosen Jun to be my mate."

Kalo walked right up to Kain and said "Not everything is written in stone Kain, I suggest you get the fuck out of here before I destroy you, right here right now, got me?".

Kain only stood up and replied. "Watch your back, Kalo. Or I will steal her right from under you your nose." With that, Kain left.

Kalo had a familiar look of anger in his eye's and very much considering killing this man right here and now. Mai quickly grabbed Kalo's hand, and tried to calm him down.

Kalo only shook his head as he watched Kain leave and kissed Jun. "It's good to see you again my love"

"You too Kalo, so what are you doing here?" Jun asked.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Toph was sitting on a rock in the middle of the arena, with the five newcomers knocked unconscious around her. Xin Fu walked up onto the arena and smiled. "How are they?"

"Unconscious." Toph replied.

"Not what I meant, Bandit."

Toph smiled. "Avalanche, the Monk, and the Guardian are excellent fighters. The Returner is an OK fighter. We need to get rid of the Mercenary Seed. He is to wild in his fighting style. Look at the arena." Xin Fu looked around and saw the massive damage he caused. He looks at the men and they start waking up.

"OK guys, good news. Most of you have made it."

Avalanche looked up and frowned. "What do you mean 'most of us'?"

"Raijin, you need to leave. You cause too much damage to be allowed to compete. Try again next year, when you have more control."

Raijin opens his mouth to protest, but Toph shuts him up. "Don't argue. You destroyed most of the arena. We can't let you fight when their is an audience. Your technique is too unrefined." Rai looks at the blind girl and turns to leave.

"I will have revenge, ya know." and with that he left.


	10. Chapter 9

_**- Warning, slight lemon in this chapter -**_

Kalo and Jun walked up to the ship and was greeted by Mai and Ty Lee. "Who is this, Kalo?" Mai asks suspiciously.

"This is Jun. She's my girlfriend." Kalo replies, hugging Jun closer to him.

Mai stares at the two blankly. "Since when?"

"About two years ago. I met her when Lu Ten went missing. I met Jun at the Golden Shirshu. She said she could track anyone. I agreed, but I didn't tell Iroh about Jun. It took us about two days to find him, but we where too late. He was dying, and asked me to stay by his side till Iroh found us. Jun stayed by my side until Iroh came. She left suddenly, and Iroh found me holding Lu Ten's dead body. After that he retreated back to the capital, and I was left in charge of his army. I made Jee my second in command and we left to quell some rebellions in our colonies. Jun joined us and we traveled together for a little while. But then one day I got a letter from Mai, telling me Ozai raped her and Jun told me to go to my sister, she would wait for me. And she did, for ten months. You catch all of that, Kain?" Mai looked past Kalo and saw a man in bright blue armor falling out of a tree.

He stood up quick and walked over to the small group. "Fine, you win... this round at least. I will prove my love to you Jun, just wait. And remember this Kalo. Watch your back." he turned to leave when Jun grabbed his hand.

"Kain, I am sorry for this. But you can find somebody else that will be better for you. I was meant to be with Kalo." Kain turned towards Jun and lifted his visor. She could see the tears stains on his face. She was about to try and comfort him when he pulled her into a fierce kiss. Jun didn't know what to do, and instead of fighting, she melted into his lips.

Kain broke the kiss and smiled slightly. "OK, I get it. I do need to find somebody else. But if something happens between the two of you, remember that kiss." Kain jumped into the air and everyone watched in amazement as a large blue dragon came out of no where and he landed on it's back.

Jun turned to Kalo and saw the hurt in his eyes. "I'm sorry, Kalo. I didn't mean for that to happen." she goes to hug him, and he doesn't move.

"Why didn't you fight it? Why did you look like you where enjoying the kiss?" he asks, hurt.

"I..I don't know." she whispers.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jee stood on the deck and watched as the events played out before him. Balthier walked up and sighed. "We need to do something, or those two will fall apart." he told his captain.

Jee smiled. "Why do you care?"

Balthier frowned and looked away. "Me and Fran had a fight the other day, similar to this. I wouldn't forgive her, and then the pirates attacked. I lost her and the last thing I said to her was 'Get away from me you filthy whore!' I said that out of anger, and then I never got to apologize. They need to make up, because you never know when they will lose each other to the black mistress, Death."

Jee looked at his old friend, sympathetically. He put his arm around Balthier's shoulder and Balthier cried. When he was done he looked into Jee's eyes and smiled. "What would I do without you, old friend?"

Jee smiles. "Who knows?" The two stood their and watched the sun set together, like in the old days at the Fire Academy for Boys.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Rydia was sitting in her room, when she heard screaming from the lower floors of the house. She goes down and finds Suki fighting with her current girlfriend. "You little bitch! You only wanted me to get to my sister's power! How dare you?" Rydia peaks around the corned and sees Suki, half naked, fighting with one of the younger both had their fans ready for a fight.

Rydia walks out. "Calm down you two. Kara, I would suggest you leave. Suki, you need to go cool off for a bit." When both girls refused to listen, Rydia sighed. Suddenly both girls charged at each other. "Shiva!" Rydia shouts. An icy blue skinned woman appears and enters Rydia's body. "Freeze!" she shouts again, trapping both girls in blocks of ice, up to their shoulders. "Release." Rydia walks over to Kara. "You need to go." she says, pushing the ice block out the front door. She turns to Suki and frowns. "And you need to cool off. I will defrost you in a few hours." Rydia walks out of the house, ignoring Suki's protests and threats, and goes to the Kyoshi Temple, to pray.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jecht was sitting in his room, thinking. Suddenly he heard a loud banging outside of his hut. He left and found Hahn fighting Jecht's son, Tidus. Tidus was a scrawny boy, with blue eyes and dirty blond hair. Hahn was well built, with blue eyes and brown hair. Jecht watched as Hahn beat Tidus into the ground. Jecht walked over and Hahn ran like his life depended on it. Of course, it probably did. Jecht helped Tidus up and saw him crying. "Again with the crying, boy. Why are you such a baby?"

Tidus looked up at his father angrily. "Shut up, I hate you!" he screams at Jecht, running off. Jecht shakes his head at the boy's words. _Why do I always piss him off so much? It was so much easier raising him while you where around, Arora. You always knew how to cheer him up. Jecht sighed, and turned to enter his hut.  
_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kalo and Jun walked towards his room, but suddenly Kalo stopped. "Jun, I am sorry for how I acted about the kiss. I shouldn't have freaked out so much, but the thought of you enjoying another man's presence, just, just..." but before he could finish the sentence, Jun kissed him with an unspoken passion and hunger.

She broke the kiss and smiled. "Show me to your room, my love, and I will make up for that kiss." The two walk into Kalo's room.

As they entered, Jun wrapped her arms around Kalo's shoulders and she pulled him into a deep, loving kiss. She felt his hand start roaming her body, just like the old days. _God, how I have missed this,_ she thinks. She feels his hands make their way up his back, and stop just below her neck. Kalo breaks the kiss and leans into Jun's ear. "You're mine now." he whispers seductively. Jun shivers at the sound of his voice. His hands make their way down her back and she feels him tugging at her dress. She backs up a little, allowing him to slip off.

Kalo tosses the article of clothing away and looks at Jun. Her body was beautiful. Her breasts where still hidden behind the bindings, and she still had the four pack he remembered. He got on his knees and slowly removed her tight, black pants. When he finished he pushed her onto the bed, trapping her beneath his body. Jun moans at the close contact and Kalo smiles. He slips his shirt off and tosses it with the rest of the clothes on the floor. Kalo notices her hair is still in the ridiculous skull hair piece. He pulls it out and watches as her hair spreads out along the dark red sheets. "Beautiful, so beautiful." he whispers as he looks at her body. He then notices a sanke tattoo on her biceps. "And where did those come from, love?"

"I was bored in Ba-Sing-Sei, so I decided to get a few tattoos." Kalo smiled and started kissing her neck. Jun moaned at the contact and that seemed to convince him to go lower. He started kissing the tops of her breasts and then he slowly loosened the bindings. He smiled at the sight of her breasts and he started kneading them gently. Jun moaned ever louder. Suddenly the door banged open and Kalo turned to see Ty Lee burst into the room. He watched as her face turned a deep scarlet.

"EEP, sorry, shoulda knocked." she apologizing, turning away.

Jun sat up and covered herself. "This had better be good, little one, or I am going to kill you."

"The pirates are back." Ty replied before running away. Kalo shot straight up. "Fuck, this isn't good. I thought we sunk them. Jun get dressed and meet me in the captains quarters." Jun nodded as Kalo left.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Toph looked around the arena and smiled. _Three days, and I finally get to be a star. I am the ultimate earth bender and people will know it. The days of being a little lost blind girl are over._ She walked out of the arena and made her way back home. When she got into her room, she found a new bodyguard. "So, you are my job, huh?" he asked.

"Yup, and you're not going to stop me from leaving." Toph replies coldly.

Toph feels the man shift into a fighting stance. "Oh, I will stop you, ya know?" he replied.

"Raijin!?!"


	11. Chapter 10

Toph paced around her room in frustration, Tonight was Earth Rumble III, and she was stuck with the three best bodyguards she had ever met. Raijin was a damned good earth bender, he could stop her anytime she even got a few yards away. Then there was Fujin. She was the closest thing to a friend Toph had here. She would listen to Toph and she understood where she was coming from. Fujin was raised like Toph, kept from the public eye. Their where only a couple of bad thing about her. One was her ability to sense where people where by their aura. Toph was never out of sight with her around. The other problem came in the form of her loyalty to her leader and best friend, Seifer. He was a strict and silent person. The only time he ever talked to her was to warn her there would be 'consequences' if she tried to escape. Toph tried once, and she learned quickly that Seifer was not one to be pushed. She rubbed her back and felt the whip mark still there. Only one lash, but it hurt like hell, and Toph would never push him again. She felt footsteps walking towards her room, and she stood as Seifer and Fujin walked in. "Take off your shirt, Toph." Fujin tells her quietly. Toph took her shirt off and felt Fujin lead her to the bed. Toph laid down and suddenly felt warm water on her back. The water felt soothing, like it was taking the pain from the scar away. "Seifer, you didn't have to hit her so hard. I think it will leave a permanent mark." she herd Fujin scold Seifer.

"I had to do it. Her parents wanted proof that I would keep Toph in line, and a little slack would have ruined the plan." he tries to reason with her. Toph suddenly feels strong vibrations from Seifer, like he was punched. "Ouch, Fu, What was the for?"

"Don't try and reason with me, or you will be frozen to the ceiling."

"OK, OK. Sorry." He replied. Toph feels a light hand touch her shoulder. "I am sorry I had to do that to you Toph, but I needed to get your parents to trust me."

Toph looked at his general direction and frowned. "Why?"

Seifer pats her back. "Get ready for the tournament and I will explain on the way." Toph hops up and gets her training clothes on. Seifer checks out the window and then hops out. "Come on." he whispers back at the two. They follow. When they where outside, Seifer lead them to the wall around the Bei Fong estate, and he bent a hole in it. The group left the grounds and Seifer closed the hole.

"OK, now explain yourself, or I will bend you ten feet under." Toph threatens.

Seifer laughs at the comment. "OK, first of all, you know my father, Xin Fu. He knew who you where from the second you entered the arena the first time. Recently you pissed off one of my closest friends, Raijin. He came to me and said he had a job for us. I was exited at first, but when I learned it was you, I started questioning our motives. I don't do revenge. Then I learned that you where the main attraction for this years Earth Rumble, I decided that Raijin was in the wrong. Yesterday, when you tried to escape, I had to prove that I was loyal to my employers, so I gave you lash with a whip. I am truly sorry about that. But I had a plan to get you out. Fujin is a water bender from the north, and a powerful fighter. Up their, he talents where kept secret , so she ran away. I found her and she has been with me for about three months. My plan involved her inborn healing abilities and work with sleep agents. Raijin will wake up in about three days, and we will be long gone from here."

"Wait, you're going to help me escape?"

"Yes, I am your body guard. I will always be at your service, my lady."

Toph punched Seifer in the arm and smiled. "That was for the lash, and this is for calling me 'my lady'." she then buried him up to his neck in earth. Toph then launched him about three feet into the air.

Fujin shakes her head at the antics of the two. "Are we going to get to the arena soon, or do you want to piss off your father by being late?"

Seifer shoots up. "Come on ladies, we need out get going." the three friends head off towards the arena, laughing

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kalo sat in the captain's quarters and looked out at the fleet of pirate ships in front of them, being lead by the infamous, Emerald Fire. The ship was captained by the infamous Captain Sun Gan. Sun Gan was a fierce captain, and infamous because of his habit of using 'High Risk Trading'. Kalo knew him because of a run-in a few years back. He didn't talk about it much, all Jee knew was it involved a fire bending scroll, Jun, and Five days of running from pirates. "So, I guess an old friend is paying you visit?" Jee asked Kalo.

"Looks like it."

Jun walked into the room and frowned. "So, what is the problem. I was in the middle of apologizing to Kalo."

Kalo pointed out the window and sighed. "Old friends of ours."

Jun looked out and smiled. "Good, I have been trying to find them for months. They owe me some money for a shirsu cub they stole from Nyla."

Kalo looked at Jun surprised. "They stole from you and Nyla? And when did she have a cub?"

"About seven months ago. She had a male, and I planed on giving it to an old friend of mine, but the pirate scum was still pissed about the scroll incident."

Kalo shrugged. "Can't blame him. We did sink about half of his ships, killed about three thousand of his men, and did about three million gold worth of damage to his harbor."

Jee's eyes widened. "How much damage?"

Jun shrugged. "We could have done more, but that scum managed to trap us on a ship. We got out just fine, but he managed to escape to his hidden harbor."

Jee shook his head and smiled. "You two have got to fill me in. And how do they know you are here anyway?"

"I kinda let his first mate escape. I wanted to let him know I am still alive." Kalo answered, bored. "So, do we run or fight?"

Jun shrugged. "Let's fight. I have been bored for a while. Not many people are hiring lately."

Kalo smiled. "Good, so who wants to make the first mo..." Kalo was interrupted by a loud explosion from the deck.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Yue was sitting in her room, comforting Tidus while he cried into her lap. "Why dose...he...hate me? Why?" Tidus managed to say between sobs.

Yue smiled and hugged Tidus close to her. "Jecht doesn't hate you, Tidus. He just doesn't know how to raise you. He took your mother's death very hard, and now he is just lost."

"Lost? Lost! He isn't lost! He is just a fucking jackass!" Tidus shouts. Yue backs away from her friends sudden anger. He looks down and sees Yue about to cry. He sits next to her, with his head hung. "I'm so sorry, Yue. I just can't control my anger anymore."

Yue looked at her friend and smiled again. "It's okay, Tidus. I understand." she sits next to him and grabs his hand. Tidus smiles, leans over and kisses Yue's cheek. Yue blushes and smiles shyly. "I really wish I wasn't betrothed to Hahn. I love you, Tidus."

Tidus blushes and smiles. "I love you, too." he says. Yue smiles and leans onto his shoulder. Tidus wraps his arms around her and sighs. The events today replayed in his head.

_"Hahn, you don't deserve Yue. You are a stuck up jackass." Tidus yelled at the boy at the end of weapon practice._

_"What did you say, eel face?" Hahn replied._

_"I said 'You don't deserve Yue, Jackass'." Hahn glared at Tidus and started running at him. Tidus ran and Hahn followed. Tidus made it to the front of his hut before Hahn caught up. Hahn jumped Tidus and started beating Tidus' face in. Jecht came out and broke up the fight._

_Jecht looked down at Tidus and frowned. "Again with the crying, boy. Why are you such a baby?"_

_Tidus didn't know how to respond. Ever since his mom died, Jecht started treating him like a curse. "Shut up, I hate you!" Tidus screamed before running off to find Yue. He found her and Sir Auron in the palace courtyard. Yue saw Tidus' face and freaked out. Auron called for Yugoda, the lead healer, and soon Tidus' face looked perfect again._

"Maybe I am a failure. I just can't live up to his standards." he whispers into the silent room. Tidus looked down and saw that Yue was asleep. He smiled and laid back, soon falling asleep himself.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Auron watched as the two fell asleep together and sighed. He left the palace and made his way to Jecht's hut. He entered and found Jecht praying at Arora's shrine. "You know, she would kill you for how you treat your son?"

Jecht looked up at his old friend and sighed. "I know. But I am just so lost. I want him to grow up and be a strong fighter so he can protect his loved ones."

"It wasn't your fault she died, Jecht. She was simply in the wrong place at the wrong time. We never knew the fire nation had an outpost this far north." Auron comforts his friend. He sits next to the shrine and sends a quick prayer to Tui and La to protect the girl in the far plane. "And you know, he has fallen in love with Yue, right?"

Jecht smiles. "How could I not know. They are always together, and he talks about her in his sleep." he frowns. "If only we could get rid of that jackass, Hahn. Then my son would finally be happy."

Auron sighs and looks at Jecht. "We both know that isn't the reason he can't be with her."

"I know, but let them live together while they can. I will do all I can to stop the spirits from taking the girl."

* * *

Hello, my faithful readers. Here is chapter 10. I need your oppinions on an issue I am having. Do you think I should put Jun and Kalo's 'adventures' with the pirates in this story, and make it a quick flash back. Or would you like me to do a short 5-7 seperate story. Either way, I thought that it would be a great tribute to 'The Waterbending Scroll.'


	12. Chapter 11

Zuko looked around the seating for Earth Rumble and noticed the first seven or eight rows where empty. "Why are those seats empty, uncle?"

Sephiroth laughs and pats Zuko's back. "Nobody wants to sit their because of the rocks." Zuko looks up at his brother confused and Sephiroth sighs. "Think about it brother. You have two powerful earth benders fighting with large rocks, repealing and launching at each other."

Zuko thinks for a second and then his eyes widen. "Oh." Zuko looked down at two large earth benders sparring in the arena and frowned. "So, do we know what the Blind Bandit looks like?"

Iroh shrugs and sits down. "Nope, but we will see her when she goes into the arena," Sephiroth sits next to Iroh and Zuko frowns again.

"I'm going to get some snacks. You want anything?" Zuko offers.

"Fireflakes." Iroh replies.

"Make that two orders of flakes." Sephiroth pipes in.

"Do they even serve fireflakes here?"

"Look around, Lee. Their are fire and earth benders here. Gaoling is one of the few neutral territories." Zuko nods and goes to get the snacks.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Koe, the face stealer was slithering through his cave, humming to himself. He made his way to a hidden chamber. In it was a prison with five creatures. One was on older lizard-like creature, from the world of Asgard. He had two younger Asgardians with him. One was a young human female, with long brown hair. She was from the southern water tribe on earth. The last was an owl anthropromorph. He was from the world of Furcadia. Koe smiled as he saw their hardened faces. "What, no smiles for me today?"

The older lizard-like creature looked Koe in the eyes. "No, face stealer, none of us have given up on life. We will escape your prison."

Koe laughed at the bold statement. "You will never escape. No one can escape from me, let alone the spirit world." Koe looked around the prison and saw a sixth figure sleeping in the corner. "Wake up, Kitsa. You are needed today." when she didn't move he growled. "Fine,I will come and get you, worthless anthro." Koe opened the cage and slithered over to the sleeping form. He grabbed the robe and found it empty. He looked around and let out a piercing scream. "WHERE IS SHE!?!"

The old asgardian looked at Koe. "She escaped, oh dishonorable spirit. And by now she is probably in the human's world. You lose."

Koe screamed in rage and left to recapture Kitsa.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kalo and Jun were rushing everyone from the ship, when he noticed that Mai was missing. "Where is Mai?" he asked Jee.

"I think she went to town earlier to get supplies. But right now we need to worry about the fleet of pirate ships coming at us."

Kalo sighed. "I know. I need you guys to get a hotel room. Me and Jun will handle the ships."

Jee looked at Kalo with disbelief in his eyes. "Umm, are you sure? We can help, you know?"

Kalo smiled. "Just get a messenger hawk and send this message to the nearest fire port. They will know what to do." Jee tooked the lettert and ran off. Kalo looked over at Jun and smiled. "Time to get captured."

Jun frowned. "Captured?"

"Yes, I have it all planned out."

"Like, half way planned, or an actual plan?" Jun asks sceptically.

"I have it all planned out... at least until we escape. Then we will play it by ear." Jun sighed as the two made their way to the Emerald Fire, now docked in the spot their ship used to be.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Zuko returned about a half an hour later, carrying a try with snacks and drinks. He sat next to Sephiroth and handed him a drink and a bag of fireflakes. Seph passed them to Iroh and took another drink and bag. "What took you so long?"

"There was a long line. Did I miss anything?"

"Ya, a couple of matches between some small time guys. The main event starts in a couple of seconds."

Zuko looks out and sees a large earth kingdom man step onto the stage. "Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, fire and earth people. You have come here to see large men throw rocks at each other, am I right?" the crown exploded in agreement. "Then may I introduce to you this years line up." he stomped the ground and seven people appeared on stage. Six of them where large men, but to everyone's surprise their was also a little girl.

Iroh frowns. "Is she blind?" he asks surprised. Zuko and Seph shrug.

"First we have earth rumble familiars, The Boulder and The Big Bad Hippo. unfortunately Fire Nation Man and Wild Man where incapacitated during training. Fire Nation Man may never have kids." the announcer says pointing at a large, well built tan earth bender, then to a rather fat bender. "Next we have five newcomers. First up is The Avalanche," he says pointing to a large, dark skinned man. "Then we have The Guardian," he points to a large brown haired man. "Then there is The Returner," he pointed at smaller blond man. "And then there is The Monk Supreme," he pointed to a much smaller, almost bald man with a pony tail. "And finally, we have The Blind Bandit." he screams as he points at the little girl.

Sephiroth smiles. "We found our girl." Zuko nodded and watched as the seven fighters prepared for the fight. The tournament was a single elimination, survival tournament. The first two fighters out where the Avalanche and the Guardian. Everyone else left the ring and the two faced each other. Avalanche coated his arms in rock. Guardian stomped the ground and created a large, blunt sword out of rock. The two charged at each other and clashed in the middle of the arena. Guardian's sword shattered, and Avalanche kicked him in the chest, sending him flying out of the arena. The crowd cheered, and Zuko even found himself enjoying the fight.

The next match was between the Avalanche and the Boulder. Avalanche smiled and charged at the Boulder, but was caught off guard by Boulder dodging to the side. Avalanche hit the ground and suddenly found himself being lifted off the ground. "The Avalanche actually thought he could hit the Boulder. The Boulder laughs at his poor attempts at fighting." Boulder then threw Avalanche out of the arena.

The crowd cheered and the Boulder took in the attention. "Pitiful man." Zuko mumbled under his breath at the Boulder's pride. The Monk Supreme entered the arena and smiled. Boulder turned and faced his opponent.

"I see you are full of yourself. I guess I just need to give you a dose of humility," The Monk surrounded his feet in rock and launched himself into the air. The Boulder launched three large rocks at the Monk, but they where easily deflected. The Monk laughed and kicked the rocks on his feet at the Boulder. The rocks hit the Boulder square in the chest, knocking him to the ground. The Monk landed and surrounded his arms in rocks. The boulder stood up, rubbing his head, when suddenly the Monk was on top of him. The Monk punched out and the rocks hit the Boulder. The Boulder let out a scream and stood up quickly, sending the Monk flying. The Monk landed on his feet and smiled. The Boulder stomped the ground and caused half of the arena to collapse, knocking the Monk out of the arena. The audience exploded in cheers at the show of power.

"He's kinda scary, don't you two agree?" Iroh says looking over at his nephews. They nod, eyes wide open.

The Boulder fixes the arena and the Returner steps in. He backs away as the Boulder walks forward. "Why do you run from the Boulder? Are you that big of a wimp?" The Returner stops backing away and stomps the ground. Nothing happens. "HA, are you even an earth bender?"

The Returner smiles and turns around. "Yup. And I win."

"What are you talking ab..." suddenly, the Boulder is launched into the audience. "What did you do to the Boulder?" he shouts.

"Look at where you where standing." The Boulder looks down and sees a catapult sitting on the ground. The Returner stomps and the catapult disappears.

The crowd cheers. Iroh looks over and sees Zuko standing and cheering with the rest of the audience. Iroh turns to Sephiroth and smiles. Seph smiles back and the two stand and applaud the Returner. The Returner basks in the cheering and doesn't notice the Blind Bandit entering the arena. "Are you going to stand their all day, or are we going to fight?"

The Returner turns and smiles. "Now for a rematch. I will be victorious this time."

"You wish." she replies. The Returner stomps and creates a catapult under the Bandit. She smiles and stomps on the catapult, completely destroying it. "Did you really think you where going to win with that again?" The Returner backs away. The Bandit yawns and kicks the ground, summoning a large pillar of earth. She then punches it in rapid movement, throwing five pieces at the Returner. They send him flying out of the arena.

Zuko loved watching the tournament. It was now time for the final match between The Blind Bandit and The Big Bad Hippo. Hippo stomped the ground and gathered a few large rocks. He shoved the rocks into his mouth, chewed them, and started spitting them at the Bandit. She smiled and dodged the rocks gracefully. "Hippo getting angry!" the Hippo shouted, causing everyone to cheer. The Bandit laughed and stomped the ground, burying the Hippo up to his neck. She then stomped the ground, launching the Hippo into the wall above Zuko, Seph, and Iroh.

Zuko applauded the Bandits performance, and started looking around. He saw a couple of people standing near the exit. One was a blond male, in a white cloak, with a red cross on the sleeves. The other was a girl with short, white hair. The blond was talking. "So, we need to get her out of here tonight. Raijin managed to wake up early, and now he has gathered a posse to ambush us. I figure we can fight our way through them and escape the city."

The girl looked at him and frowned. "And where do we go after that?"

The boy sighs. "I'm not sure, We need to go meet the Bandit now, and leave."

Zuko smiles and looks at Sephiroth. "You here that?" Seph nods. "I think we might be able to help them."

Seph smiles. "Yes we can, but I think we might want some disguises. We don't need to be discovered."

"True, and I think I have exactly what we need." Zuko says reaching into a bag next to him. He pulls out a pair of masks.

* * *

Here is the eleventh cahpter of my story for you people. What did you think of the tournament, I kinda suck at fighting sceans, so please be honest.


	13. Chapter 12

Kalo and Jun where lead on to the Emerald Flame, by a large guard, and into the captain's quarters. "Ah, good to see a couple of old friends." he says turning around to greet the two. "Release them and leave." The guard nods and leaves.

Kalo looks the captain in the eyes and smiles. "So, how's it been Sun Gan?"

"OK, except that I am the laughing stalk of the pirate community, no thanks to you. But today we will solve that problem."

"And how would you do that?" Kalo asked.

"Tonight at midnight, I will execute you both." the captain replies, laughing. "Guards, take them to the brig, we will prepare the execution block."

As the two are lead out of the captain's quarters, Jun glared at Kalo. "Was that part of your plan?"

"Not really. I expected him to kill us on sight." Jun stared blankly at Kalo and sighed.

"I hope you know what you are doing." Jun whispered looking out at the moon, slowly rising in the sky.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kitsa was running through a large plan, trying to put as much distance between her and Koe. She stopped when she found a large lake. "Finally, some water."

She walked over and looked into the water. It was almost like looking into a mirror. She sighed as she noted her features. Her fur was a pure white, except for the black on the tips of her ears. She had deep emerald eyes. She noticed she had grown in the 3 years she was in captivity. Her chest had stopped growing, finally, and she now stood at a good 6'1. _Still too short, _she sighed,_ guess I'll never be as tall as mom_. She was wearing a pair of tight black pants, and a simple black cloth crossed over her chest in an X-shaped pattern. _God, even mom wouldn't recognize me any more. _She walked on and found what she was looking for, the Gates of the Four. They where placed in the four cardinal directions. She headed to the south gate, fire. When she stepped into the gate she heard a loud, but gentile voice. "What do you need, my child?"

Kitsa bowed. "My lord, Suzaku, I have come to ask about my destiny. My name is Kitsa Rukia."

Suzaku appeared in a flash of light. He was a large, bright red phoenix. "Arise my child ,I will answer three of your questions."

Kitsa Stood up and nodded. "My first question is why did you choose me to wield the purple fire."

"Do you know the history of the five flames?"

"No my lord."

"Then to answer you question, I will tell you. In the begging, when I granted the world fire benders, I created five lord benders. Vermos of the purple, Azura of the Blue, Crimos of the Red, Emeral of the Green, and Destira of the White. Each on had a special destiny to their people. Crimos was to help the creatures of the land control their emotions. Azura was to teach people how to hide emotion. Destira was to unite the fire benders under one flag. Emeral was to create a rebellion. And finally Vermos was to travel to a different place and time, and teach another race how to bend fire. Each color tells your destiny. Red are emotionally stable, blue show no emotion, white are leaders, green are rebels, and purple are to leave their world and travel to another."

Kitsa nodded, understandingly. Kitsa started thinking about her second question. "Where am I suppose to go?"

"The world of the avatar. It is one of the three worlds connected to ours."

"I had a friend from there, her name was Ummi. I always wanted to visit her world."

"I can guide you there. But first what is your last question?"

"Why is Koe gathering people form the different worlds?"

Suzaku frowned at the question. "I am not sure. He is an unreadable spirit. I am sorry that I can not answer your question."

"That's okay. But I also have a request."

"What is it, my child?"

"Can you help my friends escape from his prison?"

"Yes, I will. Now close your eyes and I will send you out of this place." Kitsa nodded and closed her eyes.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Seifer opened up a hole at the front gate of Gaoling. He motioned for Toph and Fujin to follow him. The three run to the city gate, but as soon as they pass under it, three metal cages fall and encase them. "So, you actually fell for my trap. How pathetic, ya know." Raijin jumps down, surrounded by ten guys.

Seifer laughs. "Right, we fell into a trap. Do you think we are that stupid? Fujin, break us out." Fujin nods and starts to bend water onto the bars of her cage. She freezes the water and punches the bars. But instead of the bars shattering like she planned, the bones in her hand shattered.

"FUCK!!!" she shouted.

Raijin laughed. "Do _you_ think I am that stupid. I know how you escape prison, I was in a few with you, ya know."

Seifer sat in his cell and started thinking. "Toph, how good are you at earth bending?"

"I'm the best there is. Why?" she asked, confused.

"And you see through your earth bending?"

"Yes, why?"

"I want you to concentrate on the cage and try to bend it."

"What, is that even possible?"

"I have been studying earth bending for a few years, and I discovered something. Metal is just purified earth, right? So why couldn't you bend it?"

Toph sat in her cage and started to think. She stood back up and smiled. "OK, I'll try."

Raijin frowned. "You won't have time to. I'm returning you to your parents, and then I will deal with you two for the betrayal." He motioned for the others to haul the cages, when suddenly two forms dropped off the roof next to them. One was in a blue demon mask and a full black jump. The other was in a white mask with only two holes for the eyes and a long white robe. "Who the hell are you?"

"We are your worst nightmares. We are the Blue Spirit and the One Winged Angel." the blue masked one answered. Raijin motioned for one of his crew to attack. The Spirit drew out a dao broad sword and lunged. He used the flat of the sword and quickly knocked the guy out. "Who's next?" the Spirit taunted.

Two more guys attacked and the spirit laughed. He split his dao blade and jumped into the air above the guys. He landed behind them and swung at their legs, tripping them. One of the guys caught himself and bended a flame at the Spirit. The Spirit absorbed the attack and sent three fireballs back at the guy. They hit him, sending him flying into a house. The other guy ran away. "Get out there and fight!" Raijin yelled.

The other seven guys stepped forward. "Hey, Angel, you want to handle these guys?"

"OK, you get their leader." The Spirit nodded and ran towards Raijin. The Angel threw his arm out, summoning a white fire in the shape of an angel's wing on his back. "You guys are screwed." he says before lunging at them.

The seven guys start throwing fire at the Angel. He dodges the fire with a grace that surprised the benders. Suddenly he was on top of the first guy. The Angel threw a punch at the guy's face, knocking him out. He then drew out a long katana and swung it. The flat of the blade hit the men, one by one, knocking them all out. He turned his attention to the Spirit and Raijin fighting.

The Spirit had Raijin on constant defense. Raijin blocked another attack, when suddenly a loud shattering noise was heard behind them. The three turn and see the cage that had the Blind Bandit in it had a large hole. The Bandit stepped out, smiling. "Hey Rai, you miss me?" she hit the cage and bent the metal around her fist. "Run, boy run!" she screamed as she started chasing him. Raijin ran as fast as he could, but the Bandit threw the metal and hit him in the back of the head. "Not fast enough." She walked over to Seifer's cage and opened it. The Spirit opened Fujin's cage, and found her crying and cradling her hand.

The Angel walked over and looked at the hand. "We need to get this in a cast. Seifer, give me a piece of your shirt." he ordered. Seifer nodded and ripped off part of his shirt and threw it to Angel.

"So, who are you and what do you want?" Seifer asks as Angel wraps Fujin's hand.

The Spirit steps forward and takes off his mask. "My name is Zuko, and this is my brother Sephiroth. We are here to ask you for help."

"Zuko and Sephiroth, as in the crown princes of the Fire Nation?"

"Yes, at least we where. We abandoned the fire nation and now we are looking to form a resistance." Sephiroth replies, taking his mask off.

Seifer smiles. "Count us in."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mai walked into the inn the crew group was staying in when she noticed that the man named Kain. He looked up and frowned. "Your friends Kalo and Jun have been taken captive by captain Sun Gan. I'm going to free them, but i can't do it alone".

Mai only pulled out a dagger and smiled "Count me in."


	14. Chapter 13

Kalo and Jun where sitting in a cell on the bottom of the ship, when they heard a loud explosion from the deck. Kalo stood up and stretched. "That's our queue to leave." He lit a green flame in his right hand and punched the lock on the cell door, shattering it. They left and made their way to the deck, when they got to the deck, Kalo frowned at the sight. "This is unexpected."

Jun looked around Kalo and they saw Kain and Mai destroying the pirate fleet in the bright moonlight. Rosa picked up Mai and brought her over to Kalo. "Hey, big bro."

Kalo sighs. "What are you doing?"

"Rescuing you two." Mai replies.

"Did you, by any chance , see any fire navy ships coming this way?"

"Ya, they are coming in. I estimate they will be here in about five minutes."

"Good." Kalo turns to Rosa. "Dragon, I need you to take Jun, Mai and Kain away from here. The navy doesn't need to see you or Kain, and I want my sister out of danger." Rosa nods. She picks up Mai and Jun and flies off to find Kain. Kalo sits on the deck. In a few minutes the navy shows up and block the ports exit. A ship pulls up next to the Emerald Fire and a young admiral steps off.

"Are you General Kalo?"

"Yes, my I ask your name?"

"I am Admiral Zung Lee. I am here to congratulate you for helping us capture Sun Gan and his fleet." The Admiral bowed and pulled out a small bag of coins. "Here is your reward. Five hundred gold, that's three hundred coins for Sun Gan and two hundred for his fleet."

Kalo takes the bag of gold and bows. "Thank you. I must leave now, and check up on my crew." The admiral bowed and left for his ship.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A young boy was walking through the frozen tundra of the south, trying to hunt. He didn't have any luck so far. As he walked on he saw a black figure on the horizon. He ran to the figure and found an odd sight. It was a white animal in black clothing. He wasn't sure what the animal was. "Help...me..." it whispered.

The boy backed up in shock. "What are you?" he asked.

"Please...help...m..." it tried to say before passing out. The boy walked forward and picked the figure up.

"We will be in my village in a few minutes. Hold on." he whispered to the figure. It took him about fifteen minutes to reach the village. It was small, with only about nine huts and about twenty people, mostly small children and four adult women. "Gran Gran! I found someone out in the snow!" he yelled out.

An older woman came out of the hut closest him. "Sokka, what are you screaming about?" she asked him. She then noticed the figure draped over his shoulders. "Take her into the hut. Tell Katara to start heating up some water and get her some cloths." Sokka nodded and rushed into the hut.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Zuko and Seph lead the others to a small camp Iroh had set up. "Uncle, we have Toph, and a few other people."

Iroh looked up and smiles. "Anyone want tea?" he asks holding out a cup.

Seifer sat next to the old man and took the cup. "I'll take some." He sipped the tea and smiled. "This is really good."

Iroh smiles. "So are you going to introduce your new friends?" he asked turning to Zuko.

"The one next to you is Seifer, he is a very powerful earth bender. The quiet girl is Fujin, the water bender. And finally the small one is Toph, master earth bender and metal bender."

"Metal bender?" Iroh inquired.

"Seifer's idea. I just mastered it." Toph replied, sitting next to the old man.

"Ahh, you want some tea?"

"Yes that would be nice...what was your name again?" Toph asked taking a cup of tea.

"I am General Iroh, the Dragon of the West, but you three can call me Uncle Iroh." he replied, sipping his tea. "So do you know why you are here, Toph?"

"Not really, could you explain?"

"Most certainly, but you might not believe all of it. I don't believe half of it myself." he replied, chuckling.

"Don't worry, I will believe you. I can tell if people are lying through my earth bending."

"What else can you do?" Zuko asks\ed sitting next to Iroh.

"I can see through my earth bending. Not 'see' like you, but I can tell where people are and what they are doing, by using the vibrations in the earth." Toph replied.

"Amazing, on top of metal bending, that makes you the most powerful earth bender since avatar Kyoshi." Iroh replied, amazed.

Toph blushes at the complement. "Ya, I guess so. So are you going to tell your story or not?"

Zuko looked up and sighed. "It all started when I had a dream, about talking to myself. But the other me was older. He warned me about my father and told me a few details about my destiny. I woke up and went to uncle, and he said he had a similar dream. After that we decided to try and contact the other me. We did and he told us a few details about a journey we needed to take. He told me to find you and then to travel to the Southern Water Tribe."

Toph nodded. "OK, that is a pretty far fetched story, but you where telling the truth the entire time"

Seifer looked at Zuko and frowned. "Do you know why Toph is needed?"

"No, we were just told to get her. We have no idea why we needed to find Toph." Zuko replies, turning around. "Seph, Seifer can you help me set up tents?"

"No problem." Sephiroth and Seifer replied together.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jee and Balthier were sitting in the bar, waiting for Kalo to show up. Balthier looked over at Lee and smiled. "So, do you think Kalo's plan worked?"

"Of course it did. I know the base he sent the message to. I bet you ten gold that Kalo will be walking in that door in about a minuet." Jee replied.

"I'll take you up on that offer." Balthier smiled as he put ten gold on the table. Jee laughed and set ten gold out. They both looked to the door and saw Kalo walk in. Balthier frowned. "You win."

Kalo and Jun sat down. "Hey, two flaming shirshus over here." Kalo ordered. He turned to Jee and smiled. "We finally put a stop to Sun Gan."

The bartender handed Jun and Kalo their drinks. Jee held up his cup and smiled. "A toast to you two. We are free of the number one pirate and his army." Kalo, Balthier and Jun raised their glasses and toasted. Jee took a drink. "So, what are we going to do about a ship? Sun destroyed ours."

Kalo tossed a bag of gold onto the table. "There is five hundred gold in this bag. Me and Jun are leaving when Zuko and them get back."

"Why?" Jee asked.

"We have some business in the earth kingdom. Some friends to meet up with, some people to kill, the usual."

"Mai won't be very happy." Balthier pipes in.

"I know." Kalo replies.

"We should finish talking about this when we have everyone together" Jun says.

"Do you know when they will return?"

Jun smiles. "They will be here tomorrow morning."

"And you know this how?" Jee asks.

"I have my sources."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Azula was pacing around her room, when she heard a knock on the door. "Enter." Ozai entered her room and Azula bowed. "Greetings father, what brings you here."

"Rise, my child. I cam here to ask you weather you have seen your followers, Mai and Ty Lee. There families are worried."

"No father, I have not seen them. I thought they where on vacation with their parents. When did they go missing?"

"About two weeks ago, around the same time your brothers and uncle left."

Azula sat on her bed and thought for a second. "Do you think they went with Zuko and them? That would explain why Mai's brother Kalo is missing."

Ozai's eyebrow raises. "Why has nobody told me this?"

Azula smiles. "I just learned today. I was thinking of a way to tell you. The doctor told me Kalo was checked out before Zuko left."

Ozai's nostrils flare and his fists burst into flames. "GOD DAMN IT!!! Why does nobody tell me anything?"

Azula backs up. "Calm down father. We can still find them. We just need to send out a search party."

Ozai's fist glow a bright orange. "You failed me, Azula." Azula backed up a few feet, at his show of anger, and ran into a wall. "You are banished from this day forward from the Fire Nation." he turned his back to Azula. "The only way for you to restore your honor is to either bring back Kalo and your brothers in chains, or bring me the Avatar."

"But father, the avatar vanished over a hundred years ago. How am I suppose to find him?"

Ozai turned and glared at Azula. "Never question my orders." he whispered before rushing towards Azula and striking her left eye with a flaming fist. He turned away from his weaping daughter. "You will find the avatar, Zuko, Sephiroth, and Kalo." he orders before leaving.

* * *

here is chapter 13. please review and tell me what you think of the twist. i love the whole Ozai is willing to attack his own childern insanity point, so i decided to change it up a bit.


	15. Chapter 14

Zuko walked into a bar and found Jun, Kalo, Jee, and Balthier sitting around a table. "Good, you guys are gathered. I have a few people for you to meet. Come on."

Everyone stands up and follows Zuko out of the bar. When they get outside Jee notices three new people. "Hi, I am Admeral Jee. Who are you?"

Seifer steps up and smiles. "I am Seifer Almasly, the silent girl is Fujin Koriasa, and the blind one is Toph Bei Fong. And the rest of you are?"

Balthier steps up. "I am Balthier, the girl with the snake tatoos in Jun the bounty hunter, and the guy with spiky hair is Kalo."

Zuko stares wide eyes at Kalo. "When did you wake up?"

"About a week ago. We were attacked by pirates."

"Is that what happened to my ship." Zuko asks looking at the spot where his ship use to be.

Kalo rubs the back of his head and smiles. "Yup. Sorry, but they destroyed it before we could do anything."

Zuko looks around and frowns. " That's okay, as long as everyone is safe. So where is Mai, Vivi, Vaan, Lulu, Palam, Yuna, and Fran."

Zuko notices Balthier flinching at Fran's name. Jee frowns. "Fran died during the pirate attack. Everyone else is on the new ship. But we need to talk."

Zuko frowns at the news. "I'm sorry to hear about her. What do we need to talk about?" Jee motions for Zuko and the others to follow him. They soon reach a small ship, with the crew plus one standing next to it. "Who is that?" Zuko asks.

"That is our newest member, Kain." Jee respondes. "OK,. now everyone, we need to discuss your plans with Zuko."

Kalo turns to Zuko. "Me and Jun need to leave and travel through the earth kingdom. I have some friends that will be willing to help us."

Zuko frowns. "If it is nessicary. Is that what we needd to talk about, our crew splitting up."

Jee nods and motions for Yuna to speak. "I also wanted to request for leave to travel to the northern water tribe. I want to learn to heal, and they are suppose to be the best."

Zuko frowns. "Will anyone else be going with you?"

Yuna frowns. "No, why?"

"Then no. I will not have you leave without protection. Now if any one else will go with you, I will let you leave."

Vivi steps forward. "I will go with her." Zuko smiles.

"Anyone else who wants to go step forward." Vaan, Palom and Lulu step forward. "Good. Then you may all leave."

Yuna smiles and turns. "Wait!" Mai yells. Everyone turns to her and see her crying. "I want you to take my son, Tom-Tom with you. He dosen't need to travel with us where we are going."

Yuna frowns. "I would be honored to take care of him. But what do I tell him about you?"

Mai tried to smile. "Don't tell him I am his mother until he is older. I want him to be happy and safe. Please, promise me you wont tell him the truth until he is ready."

"I promise Mai." Mai turned and entered the boat. She returned a few minutes later with Tom-Tom and handed him to Yuna.

"Keep him safe." Yuna nodded and turned to her party. "Come, we need to find a ship." Vaan, Palam, Lulu, and Vivi nodded and followed her.

"So, when are you leaving Kalo?" Zuko asks turning to face Kalo.

"Tonight." Kalo turns to face Seifer. "What is the condition of the quake?"

Seifer smiles. "The earth rumbles at the sight of green fire." Kalo nods.

"Come on Jun. We need to find a room to stay in." Jun nods and follows Kalo.

Zuko turns to Seifer. "What was that about?"

Seifer shrugs. "Something my father told me to tell people if they asked about him."

Zuko raises an eyebrow in comfusion. "He asked about your father?"

"Ya, that was what he asked."

Zuko shrugs and turns to Jee. "So, whe do we go now?"

"I think we should go south from here to Kyoshi Island to restock there. Then we will head for ths Southern Water Tribe. If we leave now, and we will be in Kyoshi waters in about a month." Zuko nods and the small group boards the ship.

Kain puts a hand on Mai's shoulder and smiles. "Don't leave without me. I need to inform Rosa of our journey." Mai nods and boards the ship.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sokka entered the hut and found Katara and Gran-Gran working on the girl. "Is their anything I can do to help?" Sokka asks.

Katara smiles and throws a small bowl at Sokka. "Yes, can you go out and fill that with water, then warm it up?" Sokka nods and walks out of the hut. The girl had been out for a few hours, and Sokka worried for her. He made his way to the water and filled the bowl. He then took it to the nearest lit fire pit and put in close to the fire. As he stared into the fire, he thought of the raid again. It happened three years ago, and everytime Sokka looked into a fire, all he could see was Katara and his Father crying over the covered body of their mother. He never saw the corpes, and for that he was lucky. But poor Katara. She was too young to have to see that. He noticed the water start to boil, so he took the water too his sister. _I need to avoid fire. It makes me think way too much_.

Sokka waked back into the hut and handed the water to Katara. "Thank you." Sokka nodded and turned to the girl.

Kanna turned to her grandson and smiled. "So, do you learn anything before she passed out?"

"No, gran-gran. All she said was 'help me.' I was supprised she could talk."

"That is a supprise. She looks like a northern snowy fox, exept the black tipped ears. But she also resembles a human as well. Mabey we will learn more when she wakes up."

Sokka looks back down at the girl and sighs. _Why do I feel so worried about her? I don't even know her._

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Azula stood on the deck of the ship, looking out at the ocean. _Father will pay for banishing me._ Azula turns as she hears someone walking up behind her. She sees Captain Zhao walking up to her. "What do you want, captain?"

"Please, call me Zhao, princess. I am in the same boat as you, after all." he chuckled at his pun. When he saw no humor in Azula's face, he frowned. "I was banished for speaking aginst your father."

Azula raised her good eyebrow. "What about?"

"He was being to stubborn about one of our colonies. They where planning a rebellion and he refused to belive it. I have sources in that colony and I tried to convince him to listen, but he instead banished me for speaking out of turn."

"Where is this supposed resistance anyway?"

"Gaoling."

Azula sighs. "Of course he isn't going to attack Gaoling, you idiot. They are too imprtant for us financually. If he did attack a resistance, that might not even exist, we might lose a lot of our war funds, so no, we are not in the same boat. You were simply an idiot and I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time." Azula sneered as she turned away from Zhao. She walked away and went down to her cabin. _Damn fool, compairing himself to me._ She entered her cabin and looked in the mirror. She touched the scar on the left side of her face and sighed. _I look horrible. How could father do this to me. I guess this is what those damned priests call karma. Stupid Zuko, even when your not here you still curse me._ She sighed and turned to look at a picture of her and a young boy holding hands. She picked it up and sighed. _Will you still love me, even looking like this._

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jecht was scouting around the coast when he saw a small boat crashed onto the shore. He rushed to it and found a man and a woman huddled together. The man looked up and tried to smile. "Please, take her and keep her safe..." he started to cough a lot.

Jecht holds the man up and frowns. "I won't leave you behind, either."

The man frowns. "No, you must protect her. I was a simple souldier assighned to protect her. This is my final mission..." he started into another coughing fit. Jecht help him stabalize and he grabbed the collor of Jecht's parka. "Please, you must protect Lady Ursa." he said before passing out. Jecht sighed. _I guess I can't save him. But I will save her._

Jecht picks up Ursa and carried her to the city. When the guards let him in he rushed to Yugoda's hut. When he entered Yugoda was teaching a healing class. "Healer, you need to help me."

Yugoda stands andwlks over to Jecht. She inspects the girl and turns to the class. "You are dismissed for the day. I have buisness." The class leaves and Yugoda turns to Jecht. "Put her on the table and I will start." Jecht amiles and watches as Yugoda heals the girl.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kain walked down the beach near the city, until he was out of sight. "Rosa, it is safe to come out." he calls out gently. The dragon emerges from the trees and nuzzles her friend. "We are leaving soon. I need you to stay underwater for about three days. Then it will be safe for you to board the ship."

Rosa sighs. "I'm tired of hiding. I was once a proud beast, now I feel like a thief in the night."

Kain laughs. "I'm sorry you have to hide all the time. But the fire nation thinks they killed all of us off, and a dragon showing up in town would alert them to our presance. But in the south we will be able to stay in sight. I promise." Rosa sighs again and nozzles Kain.

"When are we leaving?"

"As soon as I get back to the ship, we set sail. Get in the water and follow our ship." Rosa nods and enters the water.


	16. Chapter 15

Kain was walking down to the ship when he noticed Kalo and Mai saying goodbye to each other. He smiles and turns around, and sees Jun coming out of the shadows. "What do you need?" he asks.

"I came to say goodbye to you, and to apologize. I am sorry for not having the same feelings you have."

Kain smiles. "Don't worry. I will eventually find somebody." he looks over towards Mai. "Maybe sooner than later."

Jun follows his gaze and smiles. "You two will be good for each other."

Kain frowns. "Maybe if she stopped hating me for trying to take you from her brother." he laughed dryly. Kain noticed Mai and Kalo part, and Kalo was walking towards him. Kalo stopped and frowned. "What do you want Kalo?" Kain asks coldly.

"I came to ask you to watch over my sister. Mai is a strong woman, but she is still innocent. She has never shed any blood, and I want you to keep her from having to for as long as possible."

Kain smiles. "OK, I will watch over her."

Kalo sighs. "I have seen the way you watch her. I have also noticed the way she watches you, and I want to know, how do you feel for her?"

Kain frowns slightly. "I don't know yet. But I think I am starting to fall for her."

"Never break her heart. If you do, I will make sure you are the last dragoon to ever exist." Kalo says, turning away. "Come on, Jun. We need to leave." Jun nods, and Kain watches as the two leave.

"I will never break her heart Kalo. I promise you that." Kain whispers into the empty air.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mai sat on the ship and watched the sea below her window. She heard light foot steps behind her. "What's on your mind?" Kain asked.

Mai sighed and turned to look at him. He had his helmet off, and Mai admired his beauty. His flawless, pale skin. His deep emerald eyes. His beautiful shoulder length blond hair. He was a truly perfect creature. Mai smiled before replying. "I was just thinking about Tom-Tom." she looked back out the window to hide the tears. "I wonder if he will ever remember me?"

Kain sat next to her and smiled. He loved the way she looked. Her cropped black hair with the two buns, her beautiful golden eyes, and her perfect porcelain white skin. "I'm sure he is OK, and he will remember you. You are probably the most unforgettable person in the world."

Mai faces Kain and smiles. "Thank you." she whispers before embracing him. Kain smiles and wraps his arms around Mai's shoulders.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jecht paced outside of Yugoda's hut, nervous for the mysterious woman he found. Tidus watched him from the ice wall, Yue holding his hand. "Why do you watch him so much?"

"I don't know. I hate him so much, but I also respect him. I want to be like him so much, but part of mr knows that will never happen."

Yue smiles. "Of course it won't, silly. You are you, not Jecht. You will never be your father, because your heart is too soft."

Tidus' face hardens. "A soft heart...you mean I'm weak."

Yue sighs. "No, not weak. Kind. Jecht hardened his heart when Arora died. You opened up more to everyone. Please, don't be like Jecht. I love the soft-hearted boy you have become. I don't want you to be cold and emotionless like him." Tidus looked into Yue's eyes and smiled.

"I promise to never become like him." he whispers and lightly kisses Yue.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sokka was pacing around the healing hut, when Katara came bursting out. "Sokka, she's awake!"

Sokka followed Katara into the hut and saw the girl sitting up in bed. She looked over at Sokka and smiled. "So you where the one that saved me. Thank you." she bowed the best she could from the bed. She looked back at Gran-Gran and frowned a little. "So, where exactly am I?"

"You are in the Southern Water Tribe." Gran-Gran replied.

"So I am in the world of the avatar?" she asked.

Gran-Gran looked at her confused. "Yes, but why the odd questions?"

The girl sighed. "How many worlds do you think their are?"

The old woman shrugged. "I'm not sure."

"Their are three known worlds connected together through the spirit world. Yours, the World of Balance. Mine, Furcadia, the World of Life. And finally, Asgard, the World of Ruin."

Sokka stepped forward. "So, if you are from Furcadia, why came here?"

"I was captured by spirit named Koe when I was four. I was in captivity for about three years. I escaped recently, and my patron deity told me to come to this world. He sent me here, and that is when you found me."

Sokka looked at her and frowned. "You don't look seven. You look more around my age."

The girl smiled. "I am seven, but my people, the fox tribes, age twice as fast as you humans. Once we reach about eight, we stop aging. We live until about eighty years old, or more if we take good care of ourselves."

Katara smiled. "So what is your name?"

"I am Kitsa Rukia. What are your names?"

Gran-Gran smiled. "I am Kanna, but you will call me Gran-Gran. The girl is Katara, and the boy is Sokka."

Sokka smiles. "So, are their benders on in your world."

"Yes, their are benders in every world. Of course bending is obtained differently. In my world, when you turn two, we choose if we want to bend or use weapons. We then train in the stances for the element we want to bend. At four we traveled to the shrine of our chosen patron deity, and pray for the power to bend our chose element. The god will grant you the power and give you a scroll to practice off of. Then to complete the ritual you write down three moves you create and offer the scroll back to your deity, and you become a master. Unfortunately, I was never able to complete the ritual, because I was captured after I obtained my scroll."

Katara smiled. "What do you bend?"

"Fire." Kitsa replied smiling. She looked over at Sokka and saw pure rage on his face. "What's wrong, Sokka?" Instead of answering, he turned and left the hut. Everyone watched him with confused looks on their faces.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Azula watched as the waves beat against the side of the ship. She looked up and saw the storm clouds gathering and smiled. Rain had always been her favorite weather. The sheer force behind the lightning, the way it showed no mercy. There was noting like a good lightning storm. She heard footsteps behind her and turned. "What do you want, Zhao?"

"I have come to inform you we need to dock soon. With the storm rolling in, we will be vulnerable."

Azula sighed. "And why do I care?"

"Because if this ship goes down, so do you."

Azula smiled. "Fine, go to dock. But when we do, I will take the ship and leave you behind.. You are an idiot and a worthless bender. You have no self-control and no balls. you are a worthless coward, and I hate my father even more for putting you on this ship."

Zhao stepped back. "What will you do without me?"

Azula laughed. "I will go to the north pole, and create an army to invade the fire nation. You will go back to my father and report my disloyalty. And give him this warning. I will take the throne from you and make you pay for what you did to me." Zhao steps back when he sees the feral look in her eyes. "You know, I don't think I will wait for us to dock." She walks forward and grabs Zhao's shirt. She hauls him over to the railing and throws him overboard. She walks to the control room of the ship. A young soldier was steering the ship. "I am your new captain. We need to dock and weather the storm."

The soldier nods and stears the ship toward the nearest dock.


	17. Chapter 16

Kitsa paced around the room. _Why did he leave like that. Gran-Gran and Katara wouldn't tell me anything. All they would say is talk to Sokka. HA! It's obvious he hates me, but why?_ She looked around and found a parka to wear. She slipped it on and left the hut. Outside she found Katara trying to water bend. "You're a bender?"

Katara smiled. "Yes. But I'm not very good. There are no masters in our village."

Kitsa frowned. "Why is that?"

"About sixty years ago, the fire nation stated constant raids on our village. They struck and took out water benders. Eventually the raids stopped and we where safe, until about three years ago. We where attacked again. The raid only lasted about ten minuets, but in that time, me and Sokka lost our mother. Nobody knows why they killed her. After that, Sokka has hated all fire benders." Katara looked towards the horizon and sighed.

Kitsa looked away. "So that 's why he hates me. Maybe I should leave then."

Katara walked over to Kitsa and hugged her. "No you shouldn't. Sokka will get over it. You are not like the fire benders of our world."

Kitsa smiled weakly. "You're right. Do you know where Sokka is?"

Katara nodded and pointed south. "He went to hunt in that direction. You should find him pretty easily, he's not very quiet."

Kitsa smiled and walked south. Soon she was out of the small village and in the endless white of the tundra. She found some tracks to the south, and followed them to a small cave. She went in and found Sokka meditating at the back of the cave. He noticed her enter. "What do you want, fire bitch?"

"Why do you hate me? I have done nothing to you." Kitsa asked, hurt.

Sokka stood up and faced her, with a look of pure malice on his face. "You are a fire bender, that is all the reason I need."

Kitsa stepped back as a tear made it's way down her cheek. "I am not like the fire benders of your realm. I don't attack innocent people." she turned to leave the cave. "But it seems like you share the same thought process as them."

Sokka took a step back in shock at her words. He glared at her a drew his boomerang. He rushed forward and threw it. Kitsa herd the swooshing noise and turned to try and counter the attack. But she was too late. It hit her in the stomach and slit it open. She fell to her knees, clutching her stomach, her vision swimming from pain. "Why...Sokka? I...just wanted...to live in...peace...with your...family..." she passed out from the pain.

Sokka looked down at her and spit. "Impossible for a fire bender." he turned and left.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jun and Kalo where riding Nyla through a large field when they came across a large battle. A small earth kingdom militia was fighting a huge fire army, and losing badly. Kalo sighs. "Should we help?"

Jun shrugs. "I guess we could. It's not right how the fire nation is bullying all these small armies."

Kalo frowns at the comment. Memories of Mai that fateful day came to him.

_Flashback  
_

Kalo had just finished training with his men, when a maid told him Mai was waiting in his room. She left, and Kalo noticed a look of pity on her face. He shrugged the look off and went to his room. When he entered his room, the sight shocked him. Mai was on his bed, crying. Her clothes where torn up, and she had bruises along her arms and on her eyes. "What happened?" he asked, as he rushed to her side.

Mai felt Kalo's arms wrap around her and she huddled as close to him as possible. "I was raped." she whispered. She felt Kalo stiffen in her arms and she knew he was angry.

"Who?" ha asked calmly.

"I can't say. He told me he would kill all of my family if I told anyone."

Kalo held Mai out and looked her in the eyes. "Tell me now."

Mai cringed at the hate in his eyes and she sighed. "Ozai."

Kalo's eyes widened and he stood up. "Mai, go home. Tell mom and dad that you want to go to Ember Island. Ge there and stay hidden until I came and get you, do you understand?"

Mai nodded and she left. Kalo paced his room, trying to figure out what to do. _If I kill Ozai, I will be sent to the Boiling Rock for regicide. Uncle Doma should be able to get me out, since his promotion to warden of the place. But to actually assassinate the fire lord would take a miracle, his guard is infamous for stopping every assassination attempt. Of course I could challenge him to an Agni Kai. Yes that will work._ Kalo smiled and left his room, ready to kill Ozai.

_End Flashback_

Jun looked over at Kalo and noticed a pained look on his face. "What's wrong, love?"

"Nothing." Kalo smiled. "Came on, we need to help the earth kingdom." Jun nodded and Nyla rushed down into the middle of the fight. Kalo jumped off of Nyla and started attacking the fire army. The earth army general halted his men, and they watched as the mysterious man with green fire destroyed their enemies. The fire nation general was furious.

"Men, destroy the traitor of Agni!" he yelled out. The fire benders all started firing at Kalo and he grinned as he absorbed the fire blasts.

Jun walked up to the earth general and smiled down at him. "What is your name, old man?"

He smiled up at her. "I am General Tyro. I thank you for the aid. We would have surly lost this fight, and we would have been imprisoned like many other villages around us."

Jun smiled. "No problem. My name is Jun, and the fire bender that is destroying the enemy is my boyfriend Kalo. We are here to create an army to oppose the fire nation."

Tyro turned to watch Kalo. "Why doesn't he just go there himself?" he asked with a laugh.

Jun's face hardened. "He tried before. Ozai put him in a coma for ten months."

Tyro frowned. "Oh, well come with us. We will give you shelter for as long as you need."

Jun smiled. "OK, and then we can help you free the rest of your army."

Tyro smiled. "Sounds like a plan." the two turned and watches as Kalo finished the enemies off.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Yugoda stepped out of the healing hut and signaled for Jecht to follow him. Jecht entered the hut and saw Ursa sitting up drinking tea. She smiled at him. "You are the one that saved me, right?"

Jecht bowed to her. "Yes, Lady Ursa."

She laughed gently. "Don't bow to me. And please don't call me 'Lady'. I left that title behind years ago."

Jecht stood up and smiled. "Why where you in that little boat, anyway?"

Ursa frowned slightly. "I was banished from my home years ago. I lived in the earth kingdom for many years. About a month ago, I was invited to returned back home, so I took a ship and started the journey. Unfortunately, it was a trap. A large war ship waiting to ambush and sink my ship. We where unprepared to fight back, so they put me and one of my guards on a life boat. We got lost in a storm and ended up on your shore." she sighed a looked away.

"So, where are you from?"

She looked back up at Jecht and smiled. "I am Fire lady Ursa, banished ex-wife of Fire Lord Ozai, the currupt."

* * *

Dose anyone think I did a bad job at writing Sokka in this chapter. I'm not sure, I was trying to go for his racist angle. Please R&R.


End file.
